Perfectly Imperfect
by Haku Dleifder
Summary: Sí, Elsa Rumsfeld sabía mucho acerca de Anna Hummel, he allí el motivo por el cual no quería ser su tutora, ¡Vamos! Que la chica era como un tornado, por otro lado ella era más bien una nevada apacible… o eso dejaba ver al mundo. AU. Elsanna, not incest.
1. Internado Hremlout para Señoritas

Quiero aclarar algo antes de que comiencen a leer… escribo esta historia con una amiga (de username: OnceUponAHarryPotterFan, porque la man no tenía más imaginación xD te quiero amiga :v), así que si tardamos en actualizar es por culpa de ella xD ok no, si tardamos es porque sólo somos amigas ok? No vivimos en la misma casa, ni nos vemos todos los días, tenemos nuestras responsabilidades, ya viene navidad y vamos a querer salir a tomarnos un jugo o algo, en fin.

Esta historia es para su entretenimiento y esperamos sea de su agrado, Elsa y Anna además de cualquier personaje mencionado o descrito pertenece a Disney, por no decir únicamente Frozen debido a que incluiremos diversos personajes de distintas películas aquí (desde Cenicienta hasta lo que se nos ocurra).

Habiendo aclarado esto y léanlo vale, que yo no escribo para que no lean :c les presentamos la cosa más rara que se nos ha ocurrido a mi mejor amiga y a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectly Imperfect<strong>

Cap. 1- Internado Hremlout para Señoritas

Sentía como la miraban detenidamente, de la cabeza a los pies como si fuera un objeto al que iban a comprar o adquirir. A aquel internado no era fácil de acceder, y si no era fácil acceder mucho menos era fácil salir, mejor dicho, huir. Tenía entendido que sólo las jovencitas mas recatadas, perfectas y sobresalientes lograban entrar a aquella institución… de ser así ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Cuánto habían ofrecido sus padres? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios le hacían eso? Miraba el suelo con la cabeza gacha, aquella mujer no paraba de hablar y hablar, y ella no era de las personas que se detienen a escuchar cada palabra que le dicen, ni siquiera lo intentaba.  
>Anna Hummel sintió como con una especie de regla de madera aquella mujer alta levantaba su rostro para hacerla mirar al frente, sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a seguirla… detallándola un poco, era una mujer delgada, sus ojos de un color verde lima muy penetrante y tenía algunas arrugas en la cara, eso era todo lo que podía detallar debido a que su traje de madre superiora no le dejaba ver más, ni su cabello o siquiera sus orejas.<p>

El internado Hremlout de Arendelle no era sólo el mejor de la ciudad, sino también el preferido por los padres de clase alta que quieren que sus hijas mueran vírgenes, o eso pensaba Anna, debido a que no había otro motivo por el cual sus padres hayan decidido enviarla allá de la noche a la mañana, no era como que antes no estuviera en un instituto muy reconocido también, sus padres nunca quisieron enviarla a un internado debido a que no eran de esas personas que por tener mucho dinero enviaban a sus hijas allí para simplemente no hacerse cargo de ellas, no… sus padres eran muy benevolentes, sin embargo ella había echado la gota que derramó el vaso. Su mejor amigo, Kristoff Bjorgman la había convencido de ir a una de esas típicas fiestas de adolescentes que se drogan, beben hasta caer, rompen objetos por doquier, etc., etc., y al llegar a la enorme casa en la que se realizaba aquella fiesta lugar ella no lo había pensado dos veces antes de tomar una bebida y acercarse a hablar con alguna chica.  
>Todo habría sido maravilloso si su ex novio, Hans Windsor, no hubiese estado allí, el chico se volvió como loco cuando la vio besándose con una chica de nombre poco relevante mientras ambas bebían de la misma botella de vodka, entonces luego de una pelea verbal digna de dos ebrios semi drogados, su amigo Kristoff la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta su auto, iba a dejarla en su casa, pero aquello no era un cuento de hadas en el que a la chica la dejaban en su casa y nada malo pasaba… no, desafortunadamente para ella una patrulla pasaron a muy alta velocidad frente a una patrulla que los hizo detenerse y se detuvo detrás de ellos. Ambos fueron llevados a una comisaría, aunque bien ninguno había fumado, habían bebido siendo menores de edad; supo que nada estaba bien cuando vio a su padre entrar allí, estaba hecho una furia, sin embargo ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, únicamente caminó hasta el auto y la llevó a casa… una semana después allí estaba, siendo inspeccionada por la madre superiora, Rodmina Ghentt, mejor conocida por ser la tía "nunca amada" de Anastasia, Dricela y Cenicienta Ghentt.<p>

La mujer terminó de mover los labios, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, estaba en problemas…

-¿Ha entendido Srta. Hummel?- ella asintió con la cabeza por lo cual la mujer le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-S-Si, he entendido todo a la perfección- se removió un poco, esa posición de señorita perfecta no era para ella, sus padres nunca le habían exigido ser algo así como una princesa correcta y ordenada… ella era más bien todo lo contrario y para sus padres estuvo bien… al menos hasta hace una semana.

-Por supuesto- la frase fue escupida con sarcasmo, la mujer estaba muy bien informada acerca del comportamiento de aquella chica, "árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza" había escuchado decir a muchos de sus antiguos profesores más que una descripción propia de la chica, eso era porque aquellas personas no eran más que charlatanes, ella había logrado enderezar a las chicas mas "impetuosas" de aquella ciudad y Anna Hummel no sería la diferencia.  
>-Entonces… le presento a la que será su tutora, al menos durante el tiempo restante de su estadía en nuestras instalaciones… Srta. Rumsfeld puede usted entrar- la puerta de caoba oscuro se abrió dando paso a una chica ligeramente más alta que Anna, de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio blanquecino atado en un rodete detrás de su cabeza, su flequillo era algo corto, traía puesto el uniforme de la institución, era azul marino, aunque al entrar al campus logró ver varias chicas con el mismo uniforme solo que de un color verde bosque… esperaba que le tocara el verde, ese color iba mas con ella que el color azul.<p>

-¿O…kay?- la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, luego extendió su mano a la chica.  
>-Soy Anna, Anna Hummel- la mujer mayor tomaba aire sonoramente.<p>

-Un placer- la chica hizo una leve reverencia a la par que levantaba un poco con ambas manos su falda azul marina… esa chica si era como una princesa, o una reina… algo así.  
>-Mi nombre es Elsa, Elsa Rumsfeld- una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia.<p>

-Esa es una verdadera presentación, y será mejor que la aprenda correctamente para nuestro próximo encuentro- Anna no estaba escuchando nada, su mente estaba concentrada en aquella chica de nombre Elsa. Había escuchado acerca de la familia Rumsfeld, según tenía entendido esa familia era propietaria de Cloverth C.A. una compañía muy popular en Arendelle y el resto de Reino Unido, incluso había llegado a escuchar en las noticias que cumplía en unos meses 25 años de ser una empresa multinacional.  
>Había visto a Elsa varias veces en reuniones de la clase alta, ella era ese tipo de chicas que es imposible no notar aún si estuviera entre miles de modelos, tenía algo que captaba la atención de Anna. Incluso había escuchado a Hans hablar de ella algunas veces, decía que la chica era muy distante, siempre contestaba con monosílabos o no hablaba mucho; por su parte Anna siempre lograba escabullirse de aquellas molestas reuniones para irse de fiesta o simplemente quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos o viendo una película.<p>

-Por supuesto…- murmuró cuando la mujer mayor se quedó en silencio.

-Bien… es toda suya Srta. Rumsfeld, estoy segura de que hará un buen trabajo enseñándole las instalaciones- la chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para abrir otra vez la puerta. Anna la siguió no sin antes voltear a ver a la mujer una última vez, esos ojos verde lima le daban un extraño escalofrío.

-Oh por Dios, pensé que no sobreviviría a ella- comentó luego de salir de aquel lugar, miró a la rubia, esta simplemente la miró unos segundos y luego comenzó a caminar por el amplio pasillo. Anna le tenía algo de terror a ese lugar, habían estatuas de ángeles, vírgenes… es decir, ¿Quién no tendría miedo de esas cosas al verlas durante la noche? Siguió caminando tras Elsa por todo el enorme lugar, literalmente enorme, contaba con un campus increíblemente grande, edificaciones grises que parecían más bien catedrales abandonadas que unas monjas locas habían encontrado y decidieron volverlos un internado para "damas". Durante todo el recorrido la pelirroja miraba a todos lados con fascinación, finalmente Elsa se detuvo frente a una edificación en particular.

-Muy bien Srta. Hummel, como sabe este es un internado de primaria y secundaria sin embargo existe una sola edificación predestinada para las habitaciones- No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo una chica podía ser tan perfecta incluso hablándole del peor lugar del mundo? ¡Era increíble! Inclusive al escucharla el lugar parecía de fantasía.  
>-La primera y Segunda planta… creo que no está poniéndome atención-<p>

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Sí! P-Por supuesto que estoy poniéndote atención… es sólo… es un lugar muy amplio y yo… suelo distraerme siempre con… facilidad- era obvio que la pelirroja no estaba poniendo atención, y por supuesto que Elsa lo había notado, al contrario que Anna ella era una chica observadora. La rubia no hizo más que suspirar

-Sólo ten esto muy claro… Primera y segunda planta corresponde a pupilas de primaria, por lo cual la tercera, cuarta y quinta planta a las pupilas de secundaria ¿Lo tienes?- Anna asintió febrilmente

-Lo tengo… sólo… ¿En serio hay niñas de cinco años aquí?- la mayor la miró con una ceja alzada, justamente pasaron frente a ellas varias niñas de la edad de cinco y seis años.  
>-Es decir… ¿Niñas de cinco años que se quedan a dormir aquí?-<p>

-Oh… para pupilas de primaria es obligatorio sólo a partir de los diez años, sin embargo los cinco años anteriores es libre- esta vez fue Anna quien arqueó una ceja.  
>-Quiere decir que es decisión de los padres, bien pueden dejar a sus hijos aquí a partir de esa edad o puede elegir la opción de semi internado, con lo cual tendrá que buscar a la pupila a las seis de la tarde- todo esto lo hablaban mientras Elsa guiaba a la chica pecosa hasta su habitación, subiendo varios pisos por unas escaleras que a Anna le parecían eternas. Dejaron de subir para caminar por un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas.<p>

-Escuché que tú has estudiado aquí toda tu vida… ¿Eras de las pocas que se quedaban aquí Elsa?- la rubia la miró impresionada, nadie la llamaban así. Anna pudo notar su expresión por lo cual se sonrojó a más no poder, tosió un poco para disimularlo.  
>-P-Puedo llamarte así ¿O no?- estuvieron mirándose unos segundos, luego Elsa se giró y abrió una puerta con el número Ciento Cuarenta y Siete inscrito en una placa de metal que estaba por encima del marco de dicha puerta.<p>

-No creo que nuestra confianza sea la suficiente, Srta. Hummel- entró a dicha habitación luego de su tutora y se encontró con su equipaje.  
>-La guiaré a su próxima clase luego de que se aliste con su uniforme… la esperaré afuera- escuchó como la puerta era cerrada con delicadeza<p>

-Vaya… esta chica es delicada y perfecta incluso para cerrar una puerta- murmuró para sí misma y comenzó a mirar detenidamente la que sería su habitación, había una puerta la cual dedujo llevaba el baño, y otras dos puertas que supuso eran las del closet, suspiró al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre la que sería su cama una larga temporada.  
>-Al menos la cama es cómoda- al otro lado había otra cama algo desordenada, con varios afiches de Escocia pegados a ese lado de la pared y en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama había una foto enmarcada de una chica de melena rojiza totalmente alborotada junto con otra de cabello rubio muy largo, ambas con el uniforme de aquella prestigiosa institución sólo que de un color verde.<br>-Me pregunto cuál de las dos será mi compañera de habitación- murmuró para luego mirar por la ventana que estaba entre ambas camas.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo, actualizaremos lo antes posible lo juramos, o prometemos, o algo :c<p>

Si les gustó dejen un review, y si no pues también déjenlo diciendo: ya chama vete a escribir en el fandom de victorious xD

Anyway, tengo que estudiar mañana así que nos leemos o/

**H. Dleifder/ OUAHarryPotterFan**


	2. Alemán

**La gente odia los vistos no? si estuviéramos hablando yo y la gente que lee por whatsapp no saldría una, ni dos sino 50 palomitas de visto xD okno pero si me dejan en visto man :'( se vale un review o algo, diciendo: tomatazo por fea y no saber describir el ambiente *llora dramaticamente* ah si mi amiga tambien piensa lo mismo xD ajá ajá**

**Aquí el otro cap, y si dejan un review les debo un dólar (tengo uno en mi cartera ja!) y si un día me conocen me dicen: mira tú, me debes 10 dolares, suponiendo que comenten pues xD**

**Whatever, aquí el cap, no muy largooo recuerden que la historia está comenzando, luego ya va a ser más largo cada cap y eso.**

**Frozen no nos pertenece, sino ahí si nos comentan no? pero elsa puede ser mía, si quiere :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2- Alemán<strong>

Se miró al espejo… ¿Había dicho que amaba el color verde? Pues bien… LO AMABA, ese uniforme no se veía tan mal en ella siendo de color verde bosque, lo único molesto eran todas esas prendas que llevaba encima, primero tuvo que ponerse una camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata a cuadros en la cual resaltaba el verde, un chaleco de lana igualmente verde, el pesado saco de vestir… si… también verde, falda de tabla a cuadros, medias negras y por último unos botines negros; la madre superiora, que le había estado hablando durante unas horas acerca de la institución y las normas, tradiciones y el prestigio de esta, nunca mencionó nada acerca de unos zapatos específicos, únicamente exigió que fueran totalmente negros, por ende ella se había decidido por unos botines con diversos broches. Peinó un poco su fleco, afortunadamente no había hablado tampoco del cabello, es decir que no tenía que traerlo atado ni nada por el estilo, optó por llevar sus típicas trenzas.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación y buscó con la mirada a su tutora, la chica estaba parada a un lado de la puerta, no sentada en el suelo o recostada de la pared como cualquiera que estuvo esperando casi media hora estaría, le sorprendía lo regia que podía llegar a ser Elsa. La rubia la miró de arriba abajo, deteniendo la mirada en sus botines, luego la miró fijamente a los ojos con una ceja ligeramente alzada. Unos segundos después Ana carraspeó un poco por lo cual la chica pareció volver al mundo real, la pecosa estaba algo sonrojada por lo cual había volteado a mirar el techo, no pudiendo notar que la otra chica estaba también algo sonrojada.

-Ya que está lista comencemos ¿Cuál es su próxima clase?- Anna comenzó a seguir a la rubia que había comenzado a caminar sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver si la seguía o no.

-Alemán-

-Correcto, lo explicaré fácil para usted- la pecosa se sintió algo ofendida, ¿Acababa de decirle tonta o algo así?  
>-Contando el edificio de las habitaciones existen siete edificios aquí, la iglesia es donde nos encontrábamos con anterioridad, allí también se encuentra el despacho de la madre superiora- la chica más baja comenzó a mirar a su alrededor no poniendo real interés en lo que Elsa estaba explicándole, miró a varias niñas caminar deprisa hasta una de las edificaciones y luego al girar nuevamente su vista… Elsa estaba mirándola con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, Rumsfeld era perfecta incluso enojada ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta? ¡¿Cómo?!<p>

-¿Decías que íbamos a Alemán?- Elsa tomó aire y lo expulsó con algo de brusquedad… incluso un gesto brusco se veía estilizado si ella lo hacía, un momento ¿Por qué de repente la chica le parecía tan perfecta? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de pensar en lo perfecta que era? ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla y morderse levemente el labio al hacerlo? Algo malo estaba pasando.

-Sígame Hummel…- comenzó a caminar deprisa, casi como si no quisiera seguir guiando a la chica por las instalaciones. No supo cómo pero de un momento a otro Anna estaba frente a una enorme entrada de doble puerta, dentro podía escuchar la voz de una mujer que hablaba con un acento perfecto el Alemán. Miró a su tutora esperando algo, ella estaba escribiendo sobre una pequeña libreta azul cielo, momentos después arrancó la pequeña hoja y se la entregó a Anna.  
>-En caso de que tenga alguna duda con esta u otra asignatura allí están mis horas libres de la semana y mi número de teléfono en caso de que se encuentre pérdida… durante los recesos me hallo en la biblioteca y los fines de semana en mi habitación ¿Está claro?- Anna asintió tomando la pequeña hoja.<p>

-Vaya… es la primera vez que consigo un número de teléfono tan rápido- comentó a modo de juego, Elsa ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario. Le echó un vistazo a la hoja, la letra parecía más bien impresa, le era impresionante como aquella chica podía tener una caligrafía tan perfecta… probablemente Elsa significara perfección en algún idioma, debía preguntárselo a alguien.

-Vendré por usted al finalizar su clase- tocó la puerta de madera, esperando a que quien que diera la clase abriera, se encontró con una monja, quien la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada. Afortunadamente Elsa intervino antes de que dijera algo y lo estropeara.  
>-Hermana- nuevamente hizo aquella reverencia a modo de saludo.<br>-Ella es la Srta. Anna Hummel, ingresó hoy mismo a la institución, sin embargo me disculpo por la tardanza-

-Y tú eres su tutora… es extraño que te hayan hecho tutorar a una de nuevo ingreso- no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia por lo cual la mujer abrió paso para que Anna entrara. Inmediatamente la chica entró y sintió la mirada de todas sobre ella. Escuchó como cerraban la puerta por lo cual dio un respingo, la mujer caminó hasta el centro de la pizarra y en aquel idioma que apenas lograba entender le pidió que se presentase frente a la clase… el problema no era presentarse… el problema era hacerlo en Alemán.

Y como no, luego de una vergonzosa presentación y varias risas por parte de sus compañeras, la mujer le indicó que se sentara al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, Anna caminó con algo de desgano hasta dicho lugar y se sentó al lado de dicha castaña.

-¿No dominas mucho el Alemán o sí?- comentó sonriéndole, ella suspiró sonoramente y le sonrió un poco.

-Es mi primer día y ya necesito a mi tutora, esto es sorprendente… aunque sería más sencillo si ella estuviera aquí-

-Soy buena en todo lo que tenga que ver con literatura e idiomas… puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, oh pero que malos modales- extendió su mano a Anna  
>-Mi nombre es Belle, Belle Ravin- inmediatamente Anna tomó su mano, agradecida de que Belle no fuera como Elsa, estaba segura de que ella se levantaría y haría aquella danza que llamaba saludo… de hecho estaba mucho más segura de que la ignoraría completamente.<p>

-Yo soy Anna Hummel… aunque, eso ya lo sabías- comentó con una media sonrisa, Belle soltó una corta risa. Después de todo no le iría tan mal en su primera clase como había pensado, al menos si Belle la ayudaba.

* * *

><p>La Campana sonó por lo cual Anna suspiró y se sintió un poco más relajada, la primera hora había pasado y había sido casi un total desastre, sin embargo ahora tenía un respiro, su descanso era de quince minutos, eso no sonaba tan mal pero… ¿Dónde se suponía que debía ir?<p>

-Hey Annie- alzó la vista, encontrándose con su nueva compañera de mesa Belle, junto a ella había dos chicas que reconoció como las que estaban en el porta retrato de su compañera de habitación, por cómo se veía la rubia no parecía que ella hubiera dejado aquellas sabanas como un nudo, de hecho se veía muy pulcra y ordenada, sin embargo la pelirroja se veía más bien como el tipo de chica que dejaría su cama en total desorden… si, definitivamente debía ser ella.

-Hey- murmuró sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quieres venir al comedor con nosotras?- preguntó la castaña, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, antes de que pudiera coger su libreta, la pelirroja la tomó y la miró un poco, aquella libreta no tenía muchos adornos, era de un azul intenso con algunos detalles, la chica siguió inspeccionándolo.

-Entonces tú eres mi compañera de habitación ¿Eh chaval?- volvió a asentir rápidamente algo asustada, aquella chica había hablado con un tono algo altanero, y su acento no parecía ser inglés sino más bien escoses. Tragó con algo de dificultad puesto que la pelirroja seguía mirándola de forma amenazante, rápidamente alzó su puño quedando este muy cerca de la cara de Anna quien retrocedió por el susto, abrió el puño dejando a la vista dos chocolates.  
>-Espero que te guste el chocolate, pensé que sería un lindo detalle- Anna había dejado de respirar, incluso su cara estaba algo roja, asintió un poco con la cabeza y tomó los chocolates con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.<br>-Bien, si eres así de callada estará bien por las noches, supongo- sonrió entregándole la libreta de vuelta.

-Vamos Mérida no seas así con ella, ¡Es nueva!- la rubia se acercó a ambas y jaló del brazo a Mérida, entrelazándolo luego con el suyo.  
>-Perdónala, está un poco herida porque no estamos en la misma habitación este año-<p>

-Está bien… supongo- contestó al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y la ajustaba a uno de sus hombros, las cuatro comenzaron a caminar.

-Es un placer conocerte Anna, mi nombre es Rapunzel Wright, y esta de acá es Mérida Lokhart- tomó la mano de Rapunzel y luego la de Mérida.  
>-En caso de que tengas algún problema en lo que a artes se refiere, estoy aquí para ayudarte, Mérida en cambio… bueno ella es buena en deportes, y una experta en el tiro con arco-<p>

-¿Experta? Patrañas… no me gusta presumir, pero soy la hija de Legolas… o algo así- todas comenzaron a reír mientras se encaminaban a la salida de aquella aula. Apenas salió, Anna notó una persona parada a un lado de la puerta, por un segundo se asustó pensando que era un fantasma.

-¡Elsa!...- inmediatamente la rubia blanquecina la fulminó con la mirada.  
>-Es decir Rumsfeld… Srta. Rumsfeld… como sea, chica que me guía o algo así…- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Hummel- dirigió su mirada al trío de chicas que venía saliendo del aula a la par de Anna, Lokhart, Ravin y… Wright.

-Escucha, he tenido unos cuantos problemas con alemán… Bueno… muchos en realidad, sin embargo mi nueva amiga Belle- tomó a la castaña del brazo atrayéndola hasta Elsa, Belle se sorprendió en demasía ¿Anna y Elsa se conocían?  
>-Me ayudó en un par de cosas, por cierto… Belle Ravin, Elsa Rumsfeld…-<p>

-Oh, ya tenía el placer de conocerlas a las tres… un gusto volver a verlas Srta. Ravin, Srta. Lokhart… Rapunzel- Anna abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida, ¿Elsa había llamado a Rapunzel por su nombre?

* * *

><p><strong>Un review, un dólar, recuérdenlo xD<strong>

**También se vale Fav, o un PM ****sugiriéndome ya no escribir más porque apesto, no tanto mi amiga, yo si xD**

**Anyway, voy a comer o algo... son las 2 am o sea que hago despierta? ah si, publicando una historia sin review :'(**

**Sean buenos niños o santa no les trae regalos (?**

** /OUAHarryPotterFan**


	3. Comedor

**Hola valeeeee, ven que si pueden dejar reiew xD debo 9 dolares :'(**

**Bueno mi amiga mando a dejar un lindo mensaje de agradecimiento por subirnos los animos, y miren actualizamos un día antes porque iba a ponerlo mañana pero bueno x.**

**Eammm en agradecimiento el cap que viene será desde el punto de vista de Elsa! Sé que todos esperaban eso bellos coliflores xD**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y los demás personajes de Disney no nos pertenecen sino miren que habría yuri incestuoso en la peli, pero no :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3- Comedor<strong>

-Hey Els- Rapunzel la saludó agitando su mano y sonriendo ampliamente, por su parte Elsa seguía seria. No comprendía, Elsa no saludaba a nadie por su nombre o al menos eso le pareció, y ahora inclusive dejaba que la llamaran por su nombre, de hecho ni siquiera era su nombre completo, era más bien un apodo o algo parecido.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Son amigas?- preguntó con un signo de interrogación formado en su cara,

-En realidad… somos primas- Rapunzel sonrió con algo de nostalgia, Elsa por su parte se limitó a mirarla por unos segundos con total seriedad. Ahora que lo pensaba… se parecían mucho… ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

-Bien Hummel… decía que tiene problemas en alemán- extendió una mano esperando algo, como si Anna fuera psíquica para saber que esperaba obtener, luego de unos segundos la miró con una ceja alzada, bajó la vista a sus manos donde aún tenía la libreta.  
>-Sus apuntes-<p>

-¡Oh sí, claro!- rápidamente se la entregó a Elsa, esta la abrió y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Anna y las otras tres chicas

-Por lo que veo conoce tanto del idioma como de modales- el comentario hizo que Anna se sonrojara totalmente.  
>-Y también tendré que enseñarle a tomar apuntes…- suspiró cerrando la libreta y acariciando su sien, le extendió el objeto a Anna quien lo tomó y lo llevó en su mano.<br>-Ahora, si va a prestarme real atención y no mostrará la misma actitud de… desinterés… de hace unas horas, déjeme indicarle el lugar donde consumirá sus alimentos los próximos meses- Mérida arrugo un poco su nariz, tanto formalismo le asqueaba, por otro lado Belle estaba fascinada con el vasto vocabulario de Elsa… no era de extrañar, la chica siempre se mostraba así cuando estaba junto a la rubia, las cuales eran escasas veces

-¿Dónde qué? Elsa podrías hablar idioma… Anna… ¿Por favor?- la rubia frunció levemente el ceño.

-Sígueme al comedor, Hummel- siguió con su trayectoria hasta salir del edificio, entonces fue hasta otro que estaba un poco lejos, pasando por otros dos edificios. Al entrar por fin Anna se encontró con lo que era un comedor de instituto común, con la diferencia de que este era mucho más amplio y no sólo servían comida sino que también podías optar por la opción de comprar algo que fuera más de tu agrado.  
>-Bien, ya que se encuentra con personas de su… confianza, me retiro- se dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de que la pelirroja siquiera se le ocurriera la idea de invitarla a comer con ellas.<p>

-Vaya que esa chica es rara- murmuró Mérida recibiendo un codazo por parte de Belle.

-Ella sólo es educada, no como tú-

-Vamos… "El lugar donde consumirá sus alimentos" ¿Es en serio?- bufó recibiendo una bandeja tras Belle.

-Es educada- Anna las miraba con un signo de interrogación en la cara, cogió una bandeja y pidió dos sándwiches y una soda, luego siguió al trío de amigas hasta una de las mesas y se sentó a un lado de Belle.

-¿Entonces como conocen a Elsa?- preguntó cogiendo su cuchara y comenzando a comer, Mérida se golpeó con la mano en la cara.

-En realidad la conocemos porque Rapunzel nos la presentó hace años, éramos niñas entonces- comentó Belle con una sonrisa amistosa, la chica de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza.

-Otra vez el tema de Elsa no, por favor… ¡Por eso nadie más nos habla!- volvió a recibir un codazo por parte de su amiga castaña.  
>-Escucha pequeña zanahoria- habló refiriéndose a Anna quien pestañeó varias veces.<br>-Lo único que debes saber de ella es que es, probablemente, la persona menos sociable del universo, y la mas "educada y perfecta" de este internado, punto y final, hablemos del clima-

-¿Por qué dices que no es sociable?- intervino Rapunzel.  
>-No es que no lo sea, sólo es… ¿Tímida?-<p>

-Cómo sea, siempre que hablamos de Elsa "reina de hielo" Rumsfeld la gente nos mira como si fuéramos raras ¡Justo como ella!- comenzó a comer de manera rápida haciendo que todas a su alrededor incluidas las monjas se le quedaran mirando.

-¡Mérida! ¿Podrías comer más decentemente? ¡Las demás nos miran porque comes como un animal!- comentó Rapunzel sintiendo la mirada de todas sobre ellas.

-Relafjate Punzie, no te molehftes por eso- trató de decir con la boca llena

-¡No hables con la boca llena!- bajo la mesa, Mérida sintió como la pisaban fuertemente por lo cual tragó toda la comida que estaba en su boca y luego frunció el ceño.

-Al menos no nos miran por mencionar a "La señora tenebrosa" ¿O debería decir "la señorita tenebrosa"?-

-Hey hey, tranquilas chicas- intervino Belle tratando de calmarlas.  
>-Están dando una pésima primera impresión ¿Saben?- señalando a Anna que se encontraba a su lado.<p>

-Oh lo lamento- dijo con una sonrisa una chica rubia de cabello largo y unos hermosos ojos verdes.  
>-Y ¿Qué edad decías que tenías Anna? Es decir, la mayoría de las chicas del penúltimo año tenemos 16 años aunque sólo algunas tienen 17, ¿Tú qué edad tienes?-<p>

-Oh claro… yo tengo 16 ¿Ustedes? …- sonrió levemente.

-Genial, nosotras tres tenemos 16 a excepción de Belle- Mérida asintió entusiasmada, sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna debido a que su boca estaba llena, por su parte Belle bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Se supone que debería estar en mi último año aquí- dijo con un poco de resignación, Anna y las demás rieron un poco, su mente no tardó en preguntarse, ¿Qué edad tendría Elsa?

-Elsa al igual que Belle tiene 17- dijo Rapunzel antes de que Anna siquiera pudiera preguntarlo.  
>-Supuse que querrías saberlo- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que Mérida rodaba los ojos.<p>

-¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso tienes algo con ella? ¿Te gusta o atrae de alguna forma? ¿Sientes algo como un amor platónico? Ya sabes que es penalizado por la ley mientras tú seas menor de edad ¿no?- sintió algo debajo de la mesa, algo que definitivamente no era un pellizco o un pisotón en el pie. Dejó de acercar su sándwich a su boca al sentir la mano de la rubia en su pierna.

-¿Estás celosa o algo parecido?- preguntó con un tono de voz que le pareció muy extraño a Anna.

-P-Por supuesto que no, eso es estúpido…- dirigió la vista a su almuerzo y luego la fijó en Anna.  
>-Anna parece estar muy interesada en ella, pensé que tú estarías celosa de que alguien quisiera algo con tu "novia"- habló con un tono algo sarcástico.<p>

-¿Y-Yo?- su cara se tornó completamente roja.  
>-N-N-No, para nada, no es que no me parezca linda, de hecho ella es muy hermosa y… Esperen ¿Qué?- luego de unos segundos de silencio Mérida comenzó a reír, las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre las cuatro chicas, por su parte Rapunzel reía cubriéndose la boca al igual que Belle, más por la risa de Mérida que por cualquier otra cosa.<p>

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que había que volver a clases. Todos en el comedor, se levantaron rápidamente y salieron a sus salones.

-Oh vamos ¿Tan rápido? No quiero entrar a clases- Se quejo Anna haciendo un puchero, más por tratar de cambiar el tema que por otra cosa.

-¿No llevas ni un día aquí y ya quieres faltar a clases? Eres increíble- dijo entre risas la rubia.  
>-Seguramente tú y Mérida se llevaran muy bien-<p>

En ese momento Elsa se acercaba la mesa, con su porte elegante y serio de siempre. De repente sucedió algo que dejo atónita a Anna. Rapunzel se levanto y extendió sus brazos hacia Elsa.

-Srta. Hummel… ¿Su siguiente clase?- preguntó Elsa, sin saludar a nadie, parecía tener prisa por lo cual Rapunzel intervino.

-Hey Elsa, si tienes mucha prisa nosotras podríamos llevarla, después de todo vamos a las mismas clases- la rubia tomó del brazo a Mérida, quien ya se había dejado de reír y ahora se estaba comiendo el sándwich que había dejado Anna. Elsa lo pensó unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi deber como su tutora escoltarla hasta su clase, tengo treinta minutos libres antes de mi próxima clase así que si no les molesta escoltaré a Hummel, en caso de que deseen venir con nosotras no hay ningún problema- se dio la vuelta sabiendo muy bien que Anna la seguiría, cosa que la chica de trenzas ya estaba haciendo junto con las demás.

La pecosa no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con diversas monjas a la vista… y una jardinera… si lo pensaba bien allí no habían hombres, las guardias eran mujeres, las profesoras eran monjas… probablemente no había un solo hombre a kilómetros de allí, la idea no le molestaba, de hecho incluso le agradaba un poco. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Mérida se acercó a ella, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros y sonriéndole de manera traviesa…

-Bienvenida a esta cárcel en la que compartiremos celda, Annie- ¿Cárcel? Si lo pensaba bien el lugar parecía una.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya pues… notaron el Meripunzel? No? No? PUES SIIIIII a mi BFF le gusta la pareja y a mi también :3 así que si, en este fic habrá meripunzel, no es que no me guste flynn es que desde que vi imágenes me gustó esa pareja xD punto final.<strong>

**Recuerden que sus hermosísimos review nos dan animo para seguir esto… lo que sea esta historia vaya a ser xD así que si dejan un review les debemos un cap más largoooo 3**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	4. No lo Perfores

**Holis, holis, holis, y feliz navidad o algo. Si mañana no les llegan sus regalos pues tomen esto de anticipado, la próxima semana actualizaré doble porque será año nuevo 3 3**

**Pero bueno ya saben toda magia viene con un precio :v (Oncer aquí plz) así que si quieren elsanna hard dejen un review e_e y les deberé un dólar, y un elsanna hard, que ya viene ewe**

**Como sea, como sea…**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y los demás personajes mencionados o usados aquí no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4- No lo Perfores<strong>

Elsa miró su reloj de pulsera por novena vez… vamos ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en vestirse aquella chica? Estaba allí desde hace años, o eso le parecía. ¿Por qué demonios la madre superiora le había encargado tutelar a una chica de nuevo ingreso? En primer lugar su padre pagaba lo suficiente como para que uno: ella tuviera su propia habitación y no tuviera que compartir con nadie; dos: para que le enseñaran a ser una señorita, pero no cualquier señorita, una señorita PERFECTA; y tres: para que no tuviera que tutelar a nadie en su último año de estadía allí. Entonces ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Su padre no había pagado o qué demonios? Cuando Rodmina la llamó nunca se esperó que fuera para eso, pensaba que era acerca de otra beca de alguna otra universidad, pero no, era acerca de tutelar a cierta pelirroja problemática.

Conocía muy bien a Anna Hummel, de hecho conocía también a su familia, los Hummel eran una familia propietaria de un bufete de abogados muy popular desde hace muchos años, según lo que una vez leyó la cantidad de casos perdidos por dicho bufete es casi nula, inclusive Cloverth C.A. tenía algunos abogados de dicho bufete a su servicio, y no abogados cualquiera, su padre siempre obtenía lo mejor de lo mejor y esos eran Annet y Ethan Hummel, eso quería decir que de alguna manera sus familias estaban conectadas.

Era irónico, los Hummel siempre eran bien vistos en las noticias debido a sus casos ganados, sin embargo que Anna haya aparecido aquel día hace varias semanas era impactante, más que nada porque la noticia hablaba acerca de que la menor fue detenida por consumir alcohol en su menoría de edad, vaya joya que se gastaban Annet y Ethan Hummel.

Y hablando de la joya, la había visto varias veces en fiestas, o más bien reuniones que celebraba Cloverth C.A. a las cuales ella asistía más por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo no había intercambiado palabra alguna con Anna, no obstante con su novio, o bien, ex novio Hans Windsor sí que las había intercambiado… no entraba en su cabeza como una chica tan jovial como ella había terminado con ese… ese adefesio. El chicho había intentado "coquetearle" no una ni dos, sino MILES de veces, por Dios que algunas de esas veces quería "derramarle accidentalmente" vino a la cara, era tan descarado, lo hacía cuando su pequeña e inocente novia se iba a algún lugar… en fin, un fiasco de hombre. También había escuchado que la menor se especializaba mucho en artes, ya fuera canto, actuación, baile o incluso pintura, aquella chica al parecer era una verdadera maestra en esas cosas… sin embargo en leyes o matemáticas, era un total fracaso y eso se lo había demostrado debido a que ya habían pasado tres días desde el comienzo de su estadía allí y la chica, durante las tardes en las cuales trataba de ayudarla a resolver sus dudas con cualquier asignatura, simplemente no entendía cosas como algebra o logaritmo… cosas que para ella no eran más que pan comido.

Sí, Elsa Rumsfeld sabía mucho acerca de Anna Hummel, he allí el motivo por el cual no quería ser su tutora, ¡Vamos! Que la chica era como un tornado, por otro lado ella era más bien una nevada apacible… o eso dejaba ver al mundo. La cosa era que esa chica y ella eran polos totalmente opuestos, inclusive trató de mentirle a Rodmina diciéndole que ella y Anna no se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo la mujer no le creyó cuando por uno de los pasillos Anna la saludó con una enorme sonrisa, incluso pudo ver estrellas y arcoíris tras la chica, que decía ¡Había visto otra entrada a narnia cuando la chica la saludó! Siempre que se veían pasaba eso, la pelirroja sonreía y la miraba como si fuera la única estrella en el cielo ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Era tonta o algo?… como fuera, aún así no quería ser su tutora, no podía hacerlo… aquello _**NO **_estaba entre sus planes, ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza.

Escuchó como por fin la chica salía de su habitación dando un portazo, giró para encararla encontrándose con… Lokhart.

-Vaya, vaya… Miren que tenemos aquí- sonrió de forma altanera, si Anna la estresaba con cinco minutos de platica, Mérida Lokhart lograba hacerlo con un sólo comentario, agradeció a Dios y a su buena faceta de niña recatada por no haber girado sus ojos y haberse marchado.  
>-¿A qué se debe su "honorable" visita a mis humildes aposentos <em>your Majesty<em>?-

-En realidad Lokhart… no es de extrañar que me encuentre aquí… porque mi pupila comparte habitación con… usted- antes de decir aquella última palabra la miró de arriba abajo como quien mira un objeto en desperfecto. Mérida no era lenta, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Elsa, la conocía de hace muchos años y por ello supo decir que la chica se había ofendido con su comentario y no sólo con eso… la combinación de su mirada de burla, su silencio y luego el "usted" fue algo que hizo que Mérida se enfureciera instantáneamente.

-Oh… ¿Así que ahora buscas la cama de Anna?- Elsa dejó de sonreír al tiempo que Mérida se acercaba a ella algo desafiante hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

-Si… realmente lo que sucede es que…- la rubia blanquecina terminó de acercarse a Mérida al punto en que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.  
>-La cama de Punzie no es lo suficientemente caliente, y sus juegos no son muy divertidos…- pudo notar como la pelirroja apretó la mandíbula… incluso pensó que podría escuchar sus dientes rechinar si no hubiera tanto ruido producido por las estudiantes que pasaban y cuchicheaban acerca de la escena que estaban armando ellas dos.<br>-Tu deberías saberlo más que nadie ¿O no?- dio un respingo y abrió sus ojos fingiendo sorpresa.  
>-Oh lo siento… aún no has llegado a siquiera rozarla ¿Verdad?- su padre le hubiera dado el premio a la mejor faceta de maldad en el mundo, es decir ¿Qué demonios? Nunca le había hablado a alguien así ¡Nunca! Y hacerlo con alguien tan impulsiva como Mérida le daba puntos de valentía… y suicida.<p>

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar así?! ¿Crees que lo sabes todo Rumsfeld?- empujó ligeramente a Elsa haciéndola retroceder y tambalearse un poco, no estaba entre sus planes que la chica actuara así, sin embargo continuó con su faceta.

-Por supuesto que no Señorita Lokhart… mi intención nunca fue ofenderla ni nada parecido- el tono en que decía todo aquello demostraba todo lo contrario.  
>-Fue sólo un comentario inocente- la rubia blanquecina sonrió levemente haciendo que Mérida frunciera aún más su ceño.<p>

-¡Escucha reinita!…- sintió una mano que sujetaba su brazo por lo cual guardó silencio.

-Hey Mérida, Elsa- Rapunzel entrelazó su brazo con el de Mérida quien pareció calmarse instantáneamente.  
>-¿Iban a besarse o algo parecido?- comentó a modo de juego tratando de romper la obvia tensión en el ambiente.<p>

-Por supuesto que no Punzie… ya sabes que no soy de las que va besando a las personas como una abeja en busca de polen- Mérida tenía sus ojos clavados en la rubia blanquecina que no hacía más que sonreír levemente.  
>-Sólo hablábamos de Anna… te he dicho que esa chica se cae de la cama algunas veces… y Rumsfeld me preguntaba por el moretón en su rodilla-<p>

-¿Es así Elsa?- la ojiazul optó por asentir, no dejaba de mirar a Mérida… ahora tenían esa especie de peleas de miradas en las que tratan de transmitirse todo lo que no pudieron decirse al momento que llegó Rapunzel.  
>-Bien pues… con tu permiso, Mérida y yo tenemos… ciertos asuntos de los cuales hablar- la pelirroja alzó una ceja y dejó su lucha telepática con Elsa para mirar a Rapunzel.<p>

-¿Los tenemos?- preguntó consternada.

-¡Sí!- le hizo un gesto con los ojos para luego jalarla por el brazo alejándola de Elsa.  
>-Hablaremos luego, prima- con esto se despidió de la ojiazul que únicamente se acercó a la puerta y la tocó, ya cansada de esperar por la chica pecosa.<p>

-¡Un momento!- rápidamente Anna se acercó a abrir la puerta.  
>-Mérida no tienes que tocar estoy casi lista- sin ver quien había tocado la pelirroja se aproximó hasta su closet para buscar su camisa blanca la cual comenzó a ponerse al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a la puerta al no escuchar que su compañera entraba.<br>-¿Cuál es el problema? Acaso olvidaste al- ¡ELSA!- rápidamente la chica de trenzas colocó una de sus manos en sus pechos y otra en sus muslos tratando de cubrirse… sin embargo Elsa ya la había visto.

-Hummel- murmuró con sus ojos totalmente abiertos. No era como si Anna tuviera algo que ella misma no tuviera, inclusive podía decir que no tenía casi nada comparado con ella, pero logró ver una perforación en su ombligo… sin embargo haberla visto en ropa interior era como ver todo desde otro punto de vista, otra perspectiva. Se había sonrojado totalmente y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta sin embargo no emitía palabra alguna… era como si una parte de su cerebro se hubiera desconectado.

-L-Lo siento yo no… ¡No sabía que eras tú!- alguien que le explicara por qué demonios Anna seguía parada frente a ella

-Yo… yo sólo… yo…- ¿Qué le pasaba a su cerebro ahora?

-¡Espera un momento afuera estaré lista enseguida!- inmediatamente la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices, el estruendo provocado por esta hizo que varias estudiantes voltearan a ver a Elsa quien seguía totalmente roja y con sus ojos y boca abierta. Elsa estuvo varios segundos en esa misma posición hasta que por fin su cerebro se reseteó, todo volvió a funcionar en él y la sangre que se había acumulado en su rostro por fin había seguido circulando… ¿Qué demonios acababa de sucederle? Dio dos pasos a un lado de la puerta y volvió a esperar mirando a la nada, recordando la perforación de Anna

-¿Cómo fue que Rodmina no notó eso? Y estoy segura de que es ilegal hacerle perforaciones a un menor de edad- su cerebro se quedó en blanco…  
>-¿Por qué demonios pienso en ello?- murmuró para sí misma mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Pasó una mano por su cara tratando de despejar su mente… estaba cansada, debía ser por eso… no había otra explicación.<p>

-¡Elsa!- Anna por fin salió de la habitación minutos después.  
>-Lo siento yo… no… no sabía que eras tú y… yo…-<p>

-Hummel… no lo perfores- ambas se miraron fijamente… entonces Elsa comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente a la par de Anna quien fijó su vista en el techo.  
><em>-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR?- <em>pensó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.  
>-Quiero decir… n-no lo menciones ¿Está claro? Absolutamente nada de esto… por favor- ahora se veía estúpida, casi rogándole a Anna porque nunca mencionara aquello, si Mérida se enteraba… SI ELLA SE ENTERABA DE ESO SUFRIRÍA DE BULLYING TODA SU VIDA.<p>

-Okay- fue lo único que murmuró antes de que Elsa asintiera y comenzara a caminar para llevarla a su primera clase de ese viernes.  
>-Con respecto a… eso… Pensé que nadie lo vería, es decir… no es como que sea invisible pero… no esperé que se notara a simple vista ¿Se nota a simple vista Elsa?-la rubia blanquecina ya no podía más, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.<p>

-¡Hummel!- alzó un poco la voz y volteó a mirar a Anna.

-Está bien, tranquila…- continuaron con su camino hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.  
>-¿Se ve bien en mí?-<p>

-Sí- contestó inmediatamente… se dio una cachetada mental al tiempo que paraba su andar.  
>-Es decir, no lo sé…-<p>

-Oh… ¿Así que se ve mal?-

-No, sí… ¡Digamos que el color no es el apropiado!- terminó por decir al tiempo que seguía con su camino, Anna la siguió pensando en lo que la rubia le dijo.

-¿Entonces cual color? Mérida dijo lo mismo pero nunca sugirió un color así que ¿Tú qué opinas?- Elsa alzó un poco sus manos totalmente abiertas, queriendo cerrarla en puños por la presión en su cabeza, sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja habló.

-¿Si respondo dejarás de preguntar y olvidarás lo que sucedió?- Anna lo pensó un momento… molestar a Elsa era una de sus actividades favoritas durante sus cuatro días de estadía allí… sin embargo no quería colmar la paciencia de la rubia tan rápido

-Promesa de meñique- alzó su mano teniendo únicamente el meñique levantado, Elsa la miró de reojo, no queriendo que la pecosa notara su sonrojo… suspiró y se giró con su mano levantada, entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de Anna quien sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, haciendo que Elsa viera nuevamente la otra entrada a Narnia

-¿Qué tal un aro de metal con esferas verdes?… no un verde… fluorescente como ese rosa… sólo un… verde que contraste con tu piel…- tomó un poco de aire antes de por terminar su frase.  
>-Por algún motivo… el verde y el azul marino te sientan bien- terminó de decir con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.<p>

-Kay, kay… gracias Els- la rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño sin embargo no le prestó atención y volvió a girarse para seguir con su camino. A los segundos Anna estaba a su lado mirándola atentamente mientras caminaban.  
>-¡Oh! ¡Tú cara está muy roja Elsa!- no sabía si estaba haciéndolo apropósito o simplemente era una verdadera tonta pero ese comentario únicamente hizo que su situación empeorara<p>

-¡Hummel!-

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen un review o perforan mi frozen kokoro :'(<strong>

**Felices fiestas a los que lean, a los que no… felices fiestas a todos porque estoy comiendo justo ahora :v**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	5. Sábado

**¿Hola? Ah sí, pongo esto hoy porque es relleno y ya el próximo año subo algo bien hard xD**

**Como sea, mañana trabajo :c así que dejo esto por aquí hoy y ya luego mañana en la noche subo el otro, ¿Les parece? ¿No? ¿Lo subo hoy? Si me dejan un review lo dejo hoy BI miren que hay elsanna hard (okno)**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, ni la bella y la bestia, ni nada :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5-Sábado<strong>

¡Dios al fin! Habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba allí ¡DOS! Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era ver a su linda y sexy tutora, ante todo los fines de semana, o al menos el domingo, ese era el día que la chica había elegido para tutelar todas sus asignaturas o en la que tuviera más problemas, además de claro tener que hacerlo de lunes a viernes luego de clases. Era un sábado soleado con pocas nubes en el cielo, muy raro en otoño, el clima perfecto para estar ya fuera bronceando su piel con el cálido sol o dentro de una piscina refrescándose, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba cuando iba a su antigua escuela ella podía hacer eso en su casa, o inclusive irse con Kristoff a algún lugar para pasar el rato. Sin embargo en aquella ¨cárcel¨ había un lago sí, pero no estaba permitido el acceso a él, de hecho ni siquiera habían tiernos patitos en él, ¿Cuál es la ciencia de un lago si no puedes meterte en él o al menos dejar patitos nadar en él? ¡En su casa había un estanque! ¡UN ESTANQUE CON PATITOS! Ese sitio era demasiado deprimente para ser real.

Anna, Belle, Mérida y Rapunzel se encontraban en los jardines bajo la sombra de un árbol y sí, frente aquel hermoso lago a la par de diversas estudiantes.

-Uf ¡Que calor! Desearía estar en una piscina tomando una limonada fría- suspiraba de manera soñadora Anna.

-¿Piscina? Chaval no hay nada mejor que estar bajo una cascada. Por cierto, ¿Les conté sobre la vez que escale una cascada en Escocia?- decía orgullosa Mérida.

-Por supuesto que sí Mérida, y también escalaste en Everest ¿Verdad?- Rapunzel la miraba con una ceja levantada con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Joder Punzie, eso es verdad, me refiero a la cascada ¿Por qué no me crees?-

-Mmm… déjame pensar… ¿Será porque siempre lo exageras todo? Por ejemplo, cuando dijiste que lanzaste una flecha de tu habitación y cayo justo en el centro de la diana que se encontraba en el establo-

-O-Oye yo no lo dije así. Pregúntale a Belle- dijo señalando a la castaña que estaba muy concentrada leyendo su libro

-Hey Belle, ¿Cierto que Mérida exageró todo en la historia de la diana en el establo?- preguntó Rapunzel a la chica ojiazul quien ni siquiera giró su vista de su libro.  
>-¿Belle?- volteó a mirarla y la chica seguía con la vista en su libro con lo cual frunció el ceño.<br>-¡Belle!- el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.  
>-¡BELLE!- Rapunzel tomo una pequeña piedrecilla y se la lanzo a Belle, la chica por fin alzó la vista y se sacó los audífonos, los cuales nadie había notado tenía puestos<p>

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué me lanzaste eso Punzie?- reclamó molesta Belle.

-Es que no me hacías caso, estabas en otro planeta-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… cuando uno lee se transporta a otros mundos a vivir grandes aventuras-

-Oh vaya, pensé que el dinero te llevaba a otros lugares- dijo con algo de sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña.  
>-… Bueno no importa- murmuró la rubia para luego suspirar antes de continuar.<br>-Lo que te quería preguntar era, ¿Cierto que Mérida exageró todo en la historia de la diana en el establo?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué diana en que establo?- alzó una ceja sin entender de que hablaban.

-Bah, no importa chavala, tú sigue leyendo- Mérida se aproximó a ella y le estampó el libro en la cara a Belle.

-¡Ay! ¡Mérida! Eso me dolió- sobó su nariz al tiempo que hacía un puchero.  
>-Soy la que más sufre bullying en este grupo ¿No se supone que eso le sucede a las nuevas?- dirigió su vista a Anna quien estaba tratando de subirse a aquel árbol cuyas hojas eran de un color naranja debido al Otoño.<p>

-¡Oh! Lo siento querida- Mérida le despeina un poco el cabello. Rápidamente se acercó a Anna por detrás, la chica estaba totalmente concentrada en subir aquel árbol por lo que no notó cuando su falda había sido subida sino hasta que una brisa la hizo notarlo.

-Qué demon…- no terminó de quejarse debido a que se soltó para cubrirse con lo cual cayó sobre Mérida quien había estado riendose, ambas cayeron a un lado de Belle quien comenzó a reír cuando ambas se quejaron por el golpe, sin embargo luego Mérida volvió a reír.

-Oh Dios Anna, ¿Lo que estoy tocando es tu pecho? Porque parece tu espalda- la risa de Belle incrementó sin embargo Rapunzel inmediatamente dejó de reír y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Mérida, quién se puso pálida y paró también de reír. Anna estaba totalmente desubicada, ¿Qué rayos significaban todas esas miradas y gestos extraños entre Mérida y Rapunzel? Eso era algo que debía preguntarle a Mérida cuando estén a solas.

-Eam… Bueno, ya deberíamos levantarnos- una risa nerviosa salía de los labios de Mérida.

-¡Por supuesto que era mi pecho! ¡No soy tan plana!- se quejó la chica de trenzas al tiempo que se levantaba y se sentaba nuevamente a un lado de Belle quién no dejaba de mirarla y cubrir su boca con una mano para evitar reírse.

-… Y… ¿De qué hablábamos antes?- dijo Mérida cambiando rápidamente la conversación.

-Hablábamos de lo excelente que sería estar en una piscina con este calor tan insoportable que está haciendo- habló Anna tratando de liberar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Oh si ya recuerdo… Por cierto, a las alumnas destacadas del internado, como Elsa…- a la simple mención del nombre Mérida rápidamente apretó su mandíbula y su mirada se transformó en una de molestia.  
>-Se les permite salir de la institución sin necesidad de que su representante lo autorice… Debe ser genial poder salir los fines de semana- terminó suspirando largamente.<p>

-Oh claro, ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Seguro querrás que le pidamos a Voldemort que nos ayude a salir de aq- Mérida no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Elsa se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas.  
>-Vaya, hablando de la peste aquí aparece- dijo en susurro que sólo Anna logró escuchar.<p>

_-¿Qué habrá pasado entre Elsa y Mérida para que ésta la odie tanto?- _Se preguntaba Anna. En estos momentos tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que sentía que le iba a estallar.

-Buenas tardes, Ravin, Hummel, Rapunzel… y otras- dijo Elsa con su típico porte y tono serio

-Oye rubia de bote- dijo Mérida de forma altanera  
>-Al menos dale un día de descanso a Anna, está bien que estés enamorada de ella pero dale un respiro- comentó con algo de sarcasmo.<p>

-¿E-Enamorada de mí?- Anna inmediatamente se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras

-Lamento decepcionarte Lokhart, pero en esta ocasión estoy aquí para hablar con Rapunzel- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Mérida apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Rapunzel se levantó rápidamente.

-Claro Els, chicas volveré pronto- se alejó junto con la rubia blanquecina.  
>-Supongo que venias a hablarme de la próxima reunión de Cloverth-<p>

-Si… y también vengo a hablarte de Mérida- comentó calmadamente dirigiendo su vista a la susodicha quien también estaba mirándola de una forma poco agradable.  
>-Escucha, no hay problema de que la lleves a las reuniones como tú "amiga" o lo que sea, pero este año papá quiere que sea algo grande, es el aniversario 50 y estarán los mejores invitados, cámaras por muchos lugares, entrevistas… ¿Podrías coger tu Mericontrol y hacerla actuar un poco menos… Imprudente? Por favor- sonrió de manera altanera a la chica de cabello alocado sabiendo la reacción que tendría en ella<p>

-Me impresiona que el tío Adgar haya notado a Mérida entre tanta gente- murmuró Rapunzel colocando una mano en su cara.  
>-Trataré con ella ¿Vale?-<p>

-Hay algo más…- Elsa bajó la vista un momento, luego cogió una de las manos de Rapunzel al tiempo que la miraba fijamente, entonces la chica sabía que era algo serio.  
>-<em><strong>Él<strong>_ estará allí- al escuchar aquello el corazón de Rapunzel se detuvo unos segundos y luego comenzó a acelerarse de manera precipitada, abrió sus ojos totalmente, eso debía ser un chiste.

Por su parte, Mérida estaba prácticamente echando humo mientras que controlaba sus impulsos de ir corriendo a golpear a Elsa… no soportaba la idea de que Elsa estuviera hablando a solas con su chica… o algo. Belle notó lo que sucedía con lo cual posó una de sus manos cobre la de Mérida, le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y luego continuó con su lectura sin dejar de sostener la mano de su amiga y Anna… bueno… Anna estaba intentando asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

><p>La noche llegó y luego de darse una ducha Mérida y Anna se encontraban recostadas en sus camas hablando de cualquier tema que pasara por sus mentes, a ambas les parecía increíble nunca haber conocido a la otra, debido a sus similitudes, como por ejemplo Mérida tenía un tatuaje, un tatuaje tribal de un oso en la parte baja de su vientre, cerca del muslo derecho, y la historia de cómo se lo hizo era muy similar a la de Anna al abrirse su perforación en el ombligo, algo que tenía que ver con su mejor amigo Hipo y su novia Astrid, con la cual no concordaba mucho. Le contó cómo una vez en estando practicando con su arco, una de las monjas casi veía su tatuaje.<p>

-Esa mujer estuvo persiguiéndome hasta mi habitación, en serio- Anna no paraba de reír y Mérida estaba hablando entre risas. Luego de unos segundos ambas dejaron de reír.  
>-Así que… ¿En qué club vas a entrar Annie?- preguntó Mérida jugando con una pequeña pelota.<p>

-Pues, la verdad todavía no me he decidido, hay tantas cosas para hacer que es difícil elegir-

-Bueno Punzie está en el club de Arte, me dijiste que eso se te da bien… a menos que quieras estar con Belle en el de ratones de biblioteca y de química- Anna soltó un bufido.  
>-Por mi parte pertenezco al de deporte, más específicamente tiro al arco. Si te interesa alguno no dudes en decírmelo… o a la señorita tenebrosa- Mérida empezó a hacer gestos que daban a entender que Elsa era una bruja. Anna volvió a reír, más por los gestos que por el comentario en sí.<p>

-No te preocupes, ya me decidiré por alguno… Por cierto olvidé preguntarle a Elsa… ¿Hacen torneos aquí? Por ejemplo de tiro con arco-

-Duh, obvio jajajaja ahora que me acuerdo creo que hay uno pronto – Mérida se levanto y fue a su closet, saco algunos papeles y entonces….  
>-¡CHAVAL! ¡Me cago en diez! el próximo torneo es en 3 días y yo no he entrenado- empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación<br>-¡Joder! ¡Si tan sólo hemos tenido unas semanas de clases!-

-Oye tranquila ¿Si? Todo va salir bien… ¿No decías que eras la hija de Legolas?- La pelirroja paró en seco

-Obvio sí, pero suelo practicar casi todos los días… al menos en vacaciones- lentamente fue a recostarse en su cama. En ese momento alguien toco levemente su puerta.

-Adelante- murmuró Anna ya sabiendo quienes eran.

-Hey, chicas- saludó Rapunzel entrando y sentándose en la cama de Mérida quien frunció levemente el ceño.

-Hey- murmuró Belle algo asustada cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargando su espalda en ella, nunca antes había hecho algo como salirse de su habitación tan tarde, ya todas las luces estaban afuera estaban apagadas, y sólo algunas de las habitaciones estaban encendidas. Inclusive su compañera de habitación, Megara, se había extrañado de esa actitud de su parte puesto que Belle siempre la reprendía por salirse de la recamara y volver a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Vamos mi querida Belle- Mérida se levantó y se acercó a la chica pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros.  
>-No debes estar nerviosa, nadie notará que estás aquí si Meg te cuida la espalda- eso no hizo que los nervios de la castaña menguaran, más bien hizo que su piel se erizara totalmente al recibir una mirada de muerte por parte de Rapunzel.<p>

-Yo… estoy bien- se zafó del agarre y se sentó a un lado de Anna y miró a todas esperando que alguna decidiera que harían.

-Entonces… hagamos algo interesante- habló Rapunzel sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-¿Algo como qué?- a Mérida inmediatamente le vino una idea a la cabeza cuando divisó una botella de coca vacía sobre el escritorio que estaba en su lado de la habitación.

-¡Ya lo sé!- tomo la botella y la alzó frente a todas.  
>-¿Verdad o reto señoritas?-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sho me voy a dormir :v<strong>

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	6. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**¿Quién quiere Elsanna semi hard? ¿Nadie? ¿No? Bueno *se va* okno, holis, holis, esto les va a gustar, oh claro que si i mean, a mi me gustó, a mi amiga le gustó, y saben que hizo mi amiga? Me dejó un review por fb :v okno xD**

**¿Si me dejan un review? ¿No? ¿Seguros? Bueno no mas hard carajo, no volveré a subir hard y le pondré rated k+ a esto xD nah**

**Como seaaa, lean**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, sino fueramos re millonarias, y no viviríamos aquí :'( *se va llorando***

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6- ¿Verdad o Reto?<strong>

-¡Ya lo sé!- tomo la botella y la alzó frente a todas.  
>-¿Verdad o reto señoritas?- buscó entre su mochila, tenía una lata de refresco de manzana dentro, varias gomitas, patatas fritas… y un sándwich. Se dirigió a su closet y buscó entre sus cosas, sacó un vaso algo grande y lo colocó en su escritorio ante la vista de todas, primero vertió algo de refresco, luego tiró dentro las gomitas, seguido de las patatas fritas, un trozo de jamón, lechuga y un tomate del sándwich, por último se deshizo del pan y lanzó dentro del vaso una aceituna que venía con el sándwich. Caminó al centro de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo colocando a su lado el vaso de refresco y las miró a todas, como vio que no se movían les hizo señas con las manos.<p>

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- preguntó Rapunzel mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Porque, la que decida no contestar o no hacer un reto deberá beber de esto- para cuando terminó de explicar ya todas estaban sentadas en círculo, Belle tenía una expresión de asco en su cara… la cual empeoró cuando otra idea vino a Mérida, quien volvió a tomar el vaso y escupió dentro de él.

-Oh por dios- soltó Anna al ver la saliva de la chica flotando en la superficie de la bebida… si así podía llamársele a aquello.

-¡Lo tengo!- Mérida volvió a levantarse y de su bolso sacó un cuchillo de plástico y… no había visto que tenía una bolsita de salsa de tomate y otra de mayonesa en su mochila, los tomó, los abrió y volvió a sentarse en el circulo, vertió ambas bolsitas en el vaso y con el cuchillo le dio varias vueltas, haciendo que algo de espuma se formara.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Belle al notar como casi se desborda.  
>-¡Por dios haré todo lo que me pidan lo juro! ¡Robaré un banco si así lo desean!-<p>

-Bien- terminó por decir Mérida. Las demás la miraban con total asco, inclusive Rapunzel quien se había alejado un poco de ella, a su derecha Anna desvió la vista de aquel vaso, y a la derecha de Anna, Belle se encontraba casi a punto de un colapso mental de sólo ver aquello.  
>-Yo comienzo- tomó la botella y la colocó en el suelo haciéndola girar… la boquilla apuntó a Belle quien puso una expresión de horror.<br>-Entonces Belle… ¿Verdad? O prefieres un… ¿Reto?- la chica tragó grueso.

-¿Puedo elegir piedad?- murmuró con un hilo de voz. Mérida alzo una ceja sin entender y aproximó su mano al vaso.  
>-¡Verdad!- dijo rápidamente.<p>

-Entonces… Durante las vacaciones escuché hablar a mi amigo Hipo acerca de tu novio Adam Fablet… y me dijo que por algún motivo las chicas le dicen "la Bestia"… ¿Es acaso porque folla como una? ¿O porque la tiene como una bestia?- Belle abrió sus ojos y su boca totalmente impactada. Adam era el novio de Belle, y por supuesto que les había hablado de él, únicamente que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus hobbies. Ciertamente le decían "La Bestia" sin embargo la chica se negaba a decir por qué.

-N-No lo sé no he estado con él… es decir… no de ese modo- su rostro cambió a un color rojo de un segundo a otro.

-Oh eso no es lo que decía tu diario- habló Rapunzel con una ceja alzada.

-¡Punzie! ¡Eso es privado!- ahora estaba más que roja, la castaña parecía un tomate con peluca.

-Tendrás que tomar… ¡LA BEBIDA DE LA VERGÜENZA!- Mérida alzó el vaso haciendo que un poco se derramara en el suelo, Belle se erizó totalmente y se alejó.

-¡Dios no!- se colocó tras Anna y ocultó su rostro en su espalda.  
>- Está bien ¡Él lo hace como una bestia! ¡Es una bestia en todo el sentido de la palabra!- las otras tres estaban atónitas… ante todo Anna quien se acababa de enterar de que Belle tenía novio, oh y ahora se enteraba de que "lo hacía como Bestia". Por su parte Belle se negaba a dejar de ocultar su rostro, por dios, que acababa de decir sus cosas privadas únicamente porque no quería beber de aquello, sin embargo la vergüenza que sufría en ese momento era terrible, si, eran sus amigas, pero vamos… ella era una chica muy reservada.<p>

-Wow…- soltó Rapunzel de repente.

-Si, wow- Mérida bajó lentamente el vaso y carraspeo un poco…  
>-Bien Belle, es tu turno-<p>

-Te odio- murmuró alejándose de Anna y sentándose en su lugar con la vista fija en el suelo. Giró la botella y esta apuntó a Rapunzel.  
>-¿Verdad o reto traidora?- Rapunzel supo en ese momento que lo mejor era elegir reto.<p>

-Reto- habló rápidamente apretando los puños. En ese momento Belle sonrió… su idea no era molestar a Rapunzel sino más bien… a Mérida.

-Quiero que beses a Anna- mientras lo decía miraba fijamente a Mérida quien frunció su ceño con algo de molestia.

-Oh… eso está bien- soltó Rapunzel, podría darle un beso en la mejilla o algo.

-Que sea un beso francés- terminó por decir Belle, haciendo que todas fijaran la vista en ella

-Espera ¿Qué?- Anna miró a Belle sorprendida, Mérida estaba impactada, miró a Rapunzel quien tenía la vista en la bebida, no… no había manera de que ella bebiera esa asquerosidad. Rápidamente haló a Anna del brazo, la chica aún estaba atónita por lo que Belle había exigido por lo cual no opuso resistencia… mucho menos cuando la lengua de Rapunzel invadió su boca.

-¡Oh vamos ya basta!- habló Mérida enfurecida.

-¡Oh! ¿Te molesta? Lo siento- habló Belle con algo de sarcasmo.  
>-¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío!-<p>

-¡No me molesta!- se quejó tomando la botella y entregándosela de manera brusca a Rapunzel quien ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Anna miraba a las tres sin entender nada, alzó los hombros y siguió observando. Rapunzel giró la botella, apuntó a Mérida.  
>-¡Reto!- dijo inmediatamente la de melena alocada.<p>

-¡Quiero que Beses a Belle!- señaló a la susodicha quien comenzó a negar con la cabeza al momento, oh no, no, no, no, no, ¡No! Ella no podía ir por allí besándose con chicas, ella tenía su Bestia.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo hará- Belle iba a alejarse cuando notó que Mérida se movió, sin embargo logró ver que no se movió hacia ella, la de ojos verdes grisáceos acercó su mano al vaso con la vista fija en la rubia, dio tres tragos de aquella cosa y luego lo dejo sobre el suelo nuevamente.  
>-¡Oh por dios NO!- tomó a Mérida por los hombros.<br>-¿Por qué no me besaste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la agitó varias veces, sin embargo esta seguía con la vista fija en Rapunzel.

-La botella- fue lo único que murmuró la chica, Belle notó que estaba totalmente seria con lo cual se alejó de ella y dirigió una mirada de consuelo a su amiga rubia. Rapunzel le extendió la botella, esta se la arrebató con algo de brusquedad y la hizo girar… apuntó a Anna

-Reto… por favor no me hagas besar a nadie- murmuró Anna. La escocesa miró el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche… aún eran las 9 y 30.

-Irás a besar… a la señorita tenebrosa-

-Espera ¿Qué? Oh si… es decir ¡NO!- Anna miró a otro lado cuando Belle la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No puede besar a alguien que no está jugando- se quejó Rapunzel

-¡Ella hará lo que yo quiera o tendrá que darle un sorbo a esto!- Anna rápidamente se levantó, no… ella no bebería eso.

-¡Espera Anna! ¿Y cómo sabrás que lo hizo de todas formas?- Mérida sonrió a Rapunzel con sarcasmo.

-Porque vendrá con un detalle en su cara- Belle asintió con la cabeza levemente dándole la razón a su alocada amiga.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso a Anna!- volvió a quejarse Punzie

-¡Tú me hiciste eso a mí!- todas guardaron silencio luego de eso, Anna por no entender y las otras dos por saber a qué se refería  
>-La señorita tenebrosa duerme a las 10:30… ahora… su habitación es la doscientos tres, un piso más arriba- termino por decir Mérida.<p>

-¿O… kay?- dicho esto Anna terminó de salir por la puerta.

Sin esperar mucho Anna comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, estaba muy oscuro, por lo cual se tuvo que ayudar a no tropezar con la luz de su celular… por suerte lo tuvo en la mano todo el tiempo, sin embargo estaba muy atenta a cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiera escuchar, no sabía si las monjas merodeaban por allí como zombies o algo. Luego de caminar unos minutos llegó hasta las escaleras, se sentía muy aliviada de que no se haya encontrado a alguien en el camino y ahora rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para no tropezarse. Subió escalón por escalón hasta por fin llegar al otro piso, donde le pareció ver una sombra, sin embargo continuó con su camino, esta vez alumbrando las puertas… Ciento ochenta y dos… joder.

Anna continuó con su camino hasta que en un momento la luz de su teléfono se apagó, estaba a punto de encenderla cuando que choco contra algo… o mejor dicho alguien, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ouch! Pero que caraj… ¿¡Elsa!?- logró divisarla debido a que su celular se encendió para señalarle que se había bloqueado… era como una señal del destino, es decir, dios le acababa de enviar a la chica para que la besara y huyera a toda velocidad sin que la golpeara o algo. Un momento... ¿Qué hacia Elsa Rumsfeld a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

-¡Hummel!- Elsa intento tomar una postura seria ante la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.  
>-¿Acaso no le expliqué que no está permitido salir de las habitaciones a esta hora?- trató de sonar seria sin embargo parecía algo inquieta, inclusive asustada.<p>

-Mmm si está prohibido… ¿Qué haces tú afuera?- Anna miraba curiosa a la rubia, quien se sonrojó totalmente sin embargo ella no pudo notarlo debido a que no había luz alguna.

-… emm, lo que sucede es que… verás…- Anna estaba impresionada, quien iba a decir que estaría viendo nuevamente a Elsa Rumsfeld tan nerviosa. Esto era algo muy fuera de lo común.  
>-Mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia Hummel… ahora si me permites, seguiré con mi camino- se dio la vuelta para caminar a donde quiera que iba. En ese momento de escucharon pasos que se acercaban, y el miedo no tardo en apoderarse de ambas chicas.<br>-Hummel ven aquí- Elsa tomó a Anna del brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación, cerrando delicadamente la puerta. Elsa estaba contra la puerta y Anna frente a ella totalmente asustada.  
>-No hagas ningún ruido- ambas chicas esperaron en silencio hasta que los pasos comenzaron a alejarse. Probablemente eran otras chicas, o probablemente era una de las monjas, Elsa sabía las horas a las cuales las monjas pasaban, era siempre cada 15 minutos a partir de las 9 y 30 y justo ahora daban las 9:38… obviamente demoraban ciertos minutos revisando cada piso.<p>

-Bien… eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Anna dando suspiro. No había notado hasta ahora que Elsa no traía su típico rodete, sino que más bien ahora tenía una trenza colgando en su hombro izquierdo, y unos mechones cayendo en su rostro, sin embargo al contrario que ella, la rubia traía puesta una pijama de un color azul claro, por su parte ella traía únicamente un camisón con un bolsillo a la altura de su pecho, en el cual se encontraba su celular, y además con un estampado de un gatito.  
>-Bueno creo que ya es seguro, ya puedo salir- la pelirroja acercó su mano al manubrio de la puerta, no notaron que estaban muy cerca, debido al susto se quedaron ambas pegadas a la puerta, y seguían aún muy cerca.<p>

-Espera… Hummel… ¿Podrías por favor no mencionar esto? A nadie- pidió Elsa en un tono de suplica. El espacio entre sus rostros era muy poco, podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse, Anna pensó rápido, esta era su oportunidad, podía robarle un beso a la ojiazul y huir a toda velocidad.

-Tranquila… este será… nuestro secreto…- dijo Anna en un susurro, rozando levemente sus labios.  
>-Pero… vamos te estoy guardando un secreto… debes pagármelo de alguna manera- la rubia blanquecina sintió la mano derecha de la pelirroja cogiendo la suya, frunció levemente el ceño.<p>

-Yo estoy guardando tu secretito también… estamos a mano- pasó su mano libre desde el abdomen hasta el ombligo de la pelirroja logrando sentir su perforación, Anna sintió su piel erizarse, aún con su camisón puesto, que Elsa la tocara la hacía estremecer, por dios que esa chica la volvía loca.

-Oh entonces supongo que… podré contarle a Mérida y a las demás acerca de cómo "no lo perforo"- Elsa rápidamente se sonrojó.

-¡Prometiste no mencionarlo otra vez!- trató de alejarse sin embargo Anna volvió a jalarla hacia ella, entrelazó sus dedos y con su otra mano comenzó a juguetear con la trenza de la chica

-Señorita Rumsfeld usted me debe un favor- Elsa frunció levemente el ceño, esto era inaudito, ella le estaba haciendo el favor de tutelarla, y eso equivalía a mil favores como mínimo, sin embargo por algún motivo decidió seguir el juego de aquella chica.

-Entonces… cobre su favor de una buena vez- Anna se sorprendió por la rapidez en que la chica aceptó su situación, sonrió con algo de altanería y se acercó aún más a ella rozando sus labios.

-¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?- pasó su mano desde su trenza hasta la cintura de la rubia, oh, ella había soñado con tocar esa cintura desde que había visto a Elsa "trasero sexy" Rumsfeld por primera vez en aquella cárcel.

-Mi paciencia está agotándose Hummel- volvió a posar su mano en el abdomen de la chica únicamente para alejarla un poco.

-Oh vamos… es sólo una pregunta… cómo… ¿Le molestaría si mi lengua juguetea un momento con la suya Rumsfeld?- Elsa se sorprendió y abrió un poco más sus ojos. Si, miles de veces le habían coqueteado, y sí, esas miles de veces había sabido cortar totalmente aquellos coqueteos tontos… sin embargo, nunca le habían dicho algo tan directamente, pero ella nunca perdía contra nadie, nunca… Anna Hummel no iba a vencerla en un estúpido juego de coqueteo indiscreto, por supuesto que no.

-¿Molestarme?… la cuestión está, Hummel, en que no creo que su lengua sea lo suficientemente habilidosa como para complacer a la mía- Elsa aló una ceja, soltando el comentario con el mismo tono que Anna, sorprendiendo totalmente a la pelirroja… nunca alguna chica le había respondido algo así… nunca.

-Se sorprendería de lo habilidosa que puede llegar a ser- su mano llego hasta la espalda de la rubia acercándola así a ella nuevamente. Elsa rodó los ojos, si le dieran un dólar por cada vez que un chico o una chica le decía eso, su empresa fuera algo más que multimillonaria… Sería algo como ¿Ultra millonaria?

Notó como la pelirroja volvía a abrir ligeramente sus labios, seguramente para soltar alguna otra ridiculez, pues para decir ridiculeces estaba Lokhart, lamió lentamente los labios entreabiertos de la pelirroja dejándola totalmente en shock, sonrió mentalmente y luego termino de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, no era su primera vez besando a una chica, y debía acotar que tampoco había sido el mejor beso, la lengua de Hummel siquiera se había movido… vamos, ¿Acaso todo lo que dijo era para impresionarla? Ella no se veía como las que parlotean y ya… quizás juzgo mal a la pecosa.

Estaba a punto de alejarse y echarla de allí cuando sintió como la menor rápidamente la empujó contra la puerta haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra esta, haciéndola soltar un gemido entre el beso. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al parecer Anna había salido de su shock y no… no, ella no era una de esas chicas que sólo parloteaban… de hecho era una chica con una experiencia… digamos aceptable, sintió como mordisqueaba ligeramente su labio inferior para luego introducir totalmente su lengua en su boca y moverla de una forma casi alocada, inclusive su propia lengua no pudo seguirle el juego, podría decirse que ella había perdido ese juego… oh no, un Rumsfeld nunca perdía, una cosa que le había enseñado su padre era que ella nunca debía perder, NUNCA.

Ambas se alejaron por falta de aire, se miraron fijamente, Elsa tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido, por su parte Anna tenía una de sus cejas alzada. Rápidamente la más alta volvió a besarla, esta vez tomando ella el control… o eso creyó, si eso fuera una pelea probablemente Anna hubiera hecho un perfect… si, la hubiera derrotado como si no fuera nadie, una novata en el arte de besar… ¿Qué demonios? Eso no podía quedarse así ¡Por supuesto que no! Como pudo, Rumsfeld mordió con tanta fuerza el labio inferior de la menor que la hizo sangrar.

-¡Auch! ¡Oy-!- volvió a besarla, lamiendo su labio y probando así la sangre de la pelirroja, decidió separarse de ella y bajar a su cuello mordiéndolo también.  
>-Elsa…- gimió la pelirroja, no supo si de dolor o de excitación… esperaba que de lo primero. Continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella zona de su piel hasta que algo comenzó a sonar por lo cual ambas se alejaron… Anna sostuvo su teléfono el cual no paraba de sonar y vibrar, era una llamada de Rapunzel, fijó su vista en Elsa quien la miraba con sus ojos abiertos, luego ambas miraron el teléfono y nuevamente se miraron.<p>

-¡C-Contesta!- sugirió la rubia totalmente sonrojada… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sólo acababa de besarla por dios, no habían tenido sexo ni nada parecido

-C-Claro- deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del móvil y lo puso en su oreja.  
>-¿S-Si?-<p>

-¿Dónde estás Anna? Ya han pasado varios minutos desde que te fuiste, nos preocupas amiga… Mérida dice que si no puedes hacerlo está bien, te pedirá otra cosa-

-Oh no… no, no, no, está bien… yo… estaré allá en unos segundos- colgó la llamada y dirigió su vista a la rubia quien ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Ya que has cobrado tu favor… ya sabes dónde está la puerta- dijo totalmente seria, Anna sintió una estaca atravesar su corazón ¿Cómo podía ser tan seca aquella chica?

-Bien… mmm… sólo… iba a decirte que… esto… mmm- oh no, ella no lo haría. Si esa pequeña pensaba que iba a permitir que le restregara en la cara lo mala que fue besándola estaba equivocada, muy equivocada. Iba a decirle que se marchara sin embargo la chica se le adelantó.  
>-¿Podríamos repetirlo?- Elsa se ahogó con su saliva… ¿Qué demonios?<br>-Es decir… dios Elsa eso fue muy bueno… ¡Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez!-

-Hummel… - Elsa mostro una pequeña sonrisa.  
>-Fue… entretenido… pero como te dije, ya cobraste tu favor… si no es mucha molestia…- se acercó a la chica para guiarla hasta la puerta, oh si, OH SI, esa tontilla le había dicho que lo había hecho bien, no podía estar más satisfecha, pero ella no estaba para romanticismo absurdo… pronto tenía un examen, no tenía tiempo para perder besando a chicas, mucho menos a Hummel. Sin embargo debía admitir que esa pelirroja era… interesante… quizás… quizás podría entretenerse un poco con ella… como diría su padre "Hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad que te regala la vida"… y esta era una… una de las buenas.<br>-En caso de que necesites cobrar otro favor… ya sabes cuál es mi habitación- dicho esto cerró la puerta en la cara de la menor, la cual se quedó totalmente atónita, sin embargo había algo en su cabeza ahora, Elsa Rumsfeld debía ser suya… y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿No? Bueno ya, dejo de escribir :'c<strong>

**Como sea, sigo trabajando, mi tía me asecha, mi hermana quiere la pc… nunca trabajen con familia… en serio, es lo peor xD**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	7. Tú lo iniciaste

**Oh my… ¿No tienen frío? Diosas, puedo jurar que mi kokoro está Frozen por que esto está mas congelado que el traserito de un pingüino, y son las 3 am o sea… mi tía me esclaviza, NAYRU HELP ME**

**Eso no les importa… lo que les importa es el rell- el cap de hoy, si yo actualizo los jueves pero estaba en casa de mi amiga (si, con la que escribo) jugando y hablando… o algo xD Como sea aquí el relleno :v**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no nos pertenece, únicamente usamos sus personajes para jugar a las tijeras :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7- Tú lo iniciaste.<strong>

Apenas la pelirroja salió de la habitación Belle sintió como la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, ¿Cuál cuchillo? La tensión podía cortarse con una hoja de papel por dios, tanto Mérida como Rapunzel se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran teniendo una batalla con sus miradas. La castaña carraspeó un poco, sin embargo no le prestaron atención, miró a Mérida quien parecía ser la más molesta de ambas… demonios había sido su culpa.

-Entonces… ¿Hacemos una ronda de verdad mientras Anna llega?- preguntó sonriendo levemente. Para su sorpresa Mérida sonrió.

-Por supuesto Belle… ¿Por qué no?- cogió la botella y la hizo girar… apuntó a Rapunzel.  
>-Dime "Punzie"- el sobrenombre lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo que hasta a Belle le dolió.<br>-¿Te gustó besar a Anna?- preguntó aún con tono sarcástico. Rapunzel giró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a responder eso-

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Prefieres un reto entonces? ¿Algo como besar también a Belle?- oh no, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Esas dos iban a matarse, era mejor cuando sólo estaban mirándose.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios ya supéralo! Sólo fue un beso, no es como si me le hubiera declarado a Anna o algo por el estilo- eso sólo hizo molestar aún más a la oji gris.

-¿Sólo un beso? ¿SÓLO UN BESO? ¡Sentí que podía ver sus lenguas rozarse! Frente a mí, COMO SI NO FUERA NADIE-

-No es que no seas nadie… ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir esto con Belle aquí-

-Cómo si Belle no supiera todo acerca de nosotras, como si no supiera todo lo que TÚ me has hecho a MÍ- la castaña alzó sus manos y cogió su teléfono. Marcó un número y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recostándose sobre ella únicamente para poder salir rápido si escuchaba algo fuerte o inapropiado por parte de alguna de las dos.

-¿Ya ves lo que haces? ¡Espantaste a Belle! De hecho espantaste también a Anna- la rubia se levantó y caminó hasta la cama de Anna sentándose en ella y mirando al techo, no quería discutir con la pelirroja porque sacaría el tema de siempre… Rider

-Oh lo siento, siento no ser la chica perfecta para ti, no ser como tu amada prima Elsa, que todo lo sabe y todo lo hace… pues querida, ¡Si tanto espanto no entiendo que sigues haciendo aquí!- la chica comenzó a tararear una canción, seguía mirando el techo.  
>-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme Wright!-<p>

-Si te ignoro es porque actúas como una niña, ¡Una tonta y estúpida niña!-

-¿Por qué demonios sales con una tonta y estúpida niña? ¿Por qué demonios no seguiste con tu Flynn Rider amado? El chico perfecto al igual que tu prima, el prototipo de hombre que tu padre quiere para ti ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaste por mi?-

-Porque era un idiota ¿sí? Ya olvídalo- frunció su ceño, nunca le había dicho a Mérida el verdadero motivo por el cual había dejado a aquel chico.

-Oh disculpa, yo también soy una idiota, ¡Soy una idiota por llegar a pensar en algún momento que me amas!- en ese instante Rapunzel se levantó y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no te amo!-

-Pues eso me parece, vas por allí besando a la gente como si no fuera nada, como si yo no fuera nadie, ¡CÓMO SI LO NUESTRO NO TE IMPORTARA!- Belle, casi por inercia, había abierto la puerta, haciendo que ambas la miraran, la chica miraba al techo totalmente sonriente mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Obvio que te amo, Adam… si, también quiero vert- espera un segundo- al parecer la chica logró recordar que fuera del baño estaban sus dos amigas peleando.  
>-Lo siento… sólo… perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio… iré a… de nuevo… si…- volvió a entrar al baño y las otras dos volvieron a mirarse enojadas.<p>

-Por supuesto que lo nuestro me importa- habló Rapunzel.

-Claro, te importa mucho por lo que parece- la rubia suspiró.

-Escucha Mérida, si lo dices porque besé a Anna… joder… no quería beber eso… ¡Es asqueroso!-

-¡Yo lo bebí por ti! ¡Porque me retaste a besar a Belle! ¿Y Sabes por qué lo hice? ¡Porque realmente te amo!, realmente esto es importante para mí, tú eres importante para mí, pero por lo que veo… tu no sientes lo mismo-

-¡Por dios Mérida! ¡Lo escupiste! Y tu saliva flotaba en eso y… ¡Estaba allí!- su gesto de asco no hizo sino que Mérida girara sus ojos.

-Claro, ¿Ahora te asquea mi saliva? Cuidado rubia, mi saliva ha estado en otros lugares también… ¡Tus pechos por ejemplo!-

-¡No es lo mismo!- Rapunzel comenzaba a molestarse.  
>-¡Cuando estamos haciendo eso no me molesto por saber en dónde está o no está tu saliva! Además… ¡No me escupes!-<p>

-El punto es que has besado a Anna como si no fuera nada, ni siquiera lo pensaste, ni siquiera me miraste antes de hacerlo, sólo lo hiciste y ya-

-¡Señor, fue un estúpido beso! Te he dado miles y miles de besos y no veo que te pongas así de idiota por ellos ¿Qué hay de la vez que besaste a Hipo? No dije nada cuando besaste a Hipo, ¡Frente a mí! ¡Mientras bailaban muy juntos y él tenía sus manos en tu cintura!-

-No éramos nada cuando besé a Hipo… ¿Y cómo demonios lo recuerdas? ¡Fue hace meses!-

-¡Oh sí, estábamos saliendo!- Rapunzel se acercó más a Mérida no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡Salíamos como amigas!-

-¿Cómo amigas? ¡Oh claro! Las amigas se besan en la boca, entonces yo soy amiga de Anna y puedo besarla en la boca, punto y final-

-¡Te besé porque resbalé!- En este punto ambas estaban totalmente cerca, inmediatamente Belle, quien había estado mirándolas desde hacía unos segundos, salió del baño para acercarse a ambas cautelosamente, ambas la miraron con una ceja alzada una vez estuvo frente a ellas, rápidamente la de ojos azules tomó sus cabezas y las empujó para que se besaran.

-¡Now kiss!- dijo la castaña sin soltarlas.

**-¿Belle? ¿Sigues allí?-**pudo escuchar la chica desde su celular. Las soltó rápidamente y lo cogió llevándolo a su oreja.

-Por supuesto que sí Beast, decías que el próximo viernes por la noche hay una fiesta en la casa de tu primo… ¿Hércules?- volvió a entrar al baño como si nada hubiera sucedido… por su parte, sabía que las chicas seguían con aquel beso, ya había saldado su cuenta, ella había hecho que Anna y Rapunzel se besaran, ahora había hecho que Mérida y Rapunzel se besaran… Dios… que bueno no ser lesbiana, si no comprendía a la mayoría de sus amigas mucho menos lograría comprender a una "novia", que bueno que tenía una gran bestia que complacía todos sus caprichos y le hacía caso en todo lo que decía.

Las otras dos chicas se separaron luego de varios segundos… se miraron un largo rato para luego volver a besarse. Joder, que si Mérida no estuviera tan loca por Rapunzel hace tiempo que hubiera terminado con ella. Siguieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire.

-No vuelvas a besar a otras Punzie… no lo soporto- Mérida juntó su frente con la de la rubia mirándola fijamente, esta sonreía tontamente.

-Sólo hay una chica a la que quiero besar… mi chica…- le dio un beso de pico antes de alejarse, y repentinamente recordar a la chica de trenzas, Anna no había vuelto, y hacía minutos que se había ido…

-Deberíamos llamarla ¿Qué tal si voldemort le lanzó un avada kedavra?- preguntó a modo de chiste haciendo que Rapunzel soltara una risa.

-No creo que haya logrado hacerlo, es decir… Elsa es tan… correcta- habló Belle volviendo del baño, ya con su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pijama.

-Si no lo hizo está bien… puedo pedirle que haga otra cosa-

-La llamaré- Rapunzel tomó su teléfono y marcó al número de la pecosa.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo está esa bestia?- preguntó Mérida entre risas. Belle alzó una ceja, si Mérida quería jugar ella podía seguirle el juego muy bien.

-Domesticada, cariño- comentó a modo de juego.  
>-Y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que esté domesticada? Que puede atacar a cualquiera que le pida- Mérida frunció el ceño confundida.<p>

-¿Atacar? ¿De qué hablas? Eres Belle… tu novio debe ser… ¿Un Bello? Es decir… un rubio… de ojos azules o verdes, bien vestido y muy educado, esos que en la noche sacan su verdadero ser y te dan hasta contra la ventana- Rapunzel quien había escuchado esto último, soltó una risa, la cual contuvo en cuanto la nueva contestó. Por su parte Belle soltó una risa nerviosa.

-C-Claro… un chico… muy educado- miró a otro lado sonrojada.

-¿Cuándo vas a presentárnoslo? Es decir… probablemente ya lo hemos visto, ya sabes por ser uno de esos chicos de la alta sociedad y eso…-

-Oh no… no creo que lo conozcan ni de vista- murmuró Belle, tosiendo un poco antes de mirar a Rapunzel.

-¿Acaso es… UN HOMBRE CASADO?- Rapunzel había colgado en ese momento… ¿Qué demonios el novio de Belle era un hombre casado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo… no creo que puedan conocerlo, sólo eso-

-Mmm ¿No tienes una foto de él o algo?- Belle se erizó, por supuesto que tenia fotos de él… de hecho creía que tenía más fotos de él que suyas en su teléfono.

-No, por supuesto que no- negó varias veces con la cabeza metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, todo el mundo tiene fotos de su novio en el teléfono, déjanos verlo- ella siguió negando con su cabeza, hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

-¡Escuchen! S-Su primo hará una fiesta el miércoles en la noche… Qué les parece si nosotras... ¿Escapamos?- Mérida y Rapunzel se alejaron rápidamente abrazándose, ¿Belle Ravin? ¿Proponiéndoles que escaparan? ¿A UNA FIESTA EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE?  
>-V-Vamos chicas… Querían conocerlo ¿O no?- todas siguieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Anna, quien parecía totalmente feliz.<p>

-¡ANNA!- Mérida y Rapunzel corrieron y se ocultaron tras ella.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿De qué me perdí?- miró a todas confundida.

-¡Belle ha sido poseída por el mismísimo Satanás!- dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Satanás? ¡No jodas Punzie, esto es obra de tu prima! ¡Esa villana la ha maldecido! ¡La ha usado como un Horrocrux justo como el señor tenebroso!- Rapunzel la miró con una ceja alzada

-¿De qué demonios hablan? ¡Sólo les pedí escapar para ir a una fiesta el viernes! Así conocerían a Adam- Anna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se abrazó a las otras dos como pudo.  
>-Oh vamos chicas… no es la primera vez que se escabullan a una fiesta-<p>

-No… pero es la primera vez que tu no los pides… siempre tenemos que rogarte para que vayas…- respondió Mérida aún impactada… en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo en el cuello de Anna… ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era, era…? ¡ERA UN MORETÓN! ¡Estaba segura de que era reciente!  
>-¿Q-Qué demonios Anna? ¿Qué es eso?- se alejó de ella y señaló el moretón.<p>

-¿Qué?- la miró con una ceja alzada. Rapunzel y Belle le echaron un vistazo y abrieron sus ojos igual de grandes que los de Mérida.

-¡Es un moretón!- dijo Belle acercándose a la chica de trenzas, detalló sus labios, estaban rojos y el inferior sangraba un poco.  
>-¡Y miren su labio! ¿Qué demonios Anna?-<p>

-¿Qué sucedió con Elsa?- preguntó Rapunzel sin creer lo que veía.

-No me digas… ¿Jugaron tijeras, tijeras y lengua?- Mérida recibió un codazo por parte de Rapunzel, se quejó un poco sin embargo seguía irando a Anna con interés.

-A-Ah… bueno acerca de eso…- miró a otro lado sonrojada.  
>-Es… una larga historia… sin tijeras pero larga-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Holis, holis… o chao… en serio me congelo… diosaaaas así se sentía Anna cuando estaba congelándose?<strong>

**¡Ah si! Mi amiga… es decir ella y yo queremos… agradecer o algo a las personas que dejan review :$ hay un solo dólar en mi cartera así que el primer comentario de este cap se lo gana xD  
>Las personas que sólo leen, pues igual les agradecemos por seuir la historia :'D ya va a terminar… ah no, que está comenzando, bueno como sea xD<strong>

**Hace frío, mi hermana duerme, yo espero que sean las 7… ustedes dejan un review o que hacen? Tijeretean? :v**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	8. Me debes un Favor

**Hola genteeee estoy aquí repartiendo mi dólar aaaaaaa *inserte redoble de tampores y esas cosas de shows de tv* DattebayoC! Muchas gracias por tu review, estás en mi kokoro y toma tu dólar :'I *se lo entrega* da suerte, en serio xD apreciamos que te agrade la historia y rías de las tonterías que escribimos c': ah y que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar :3 A los demás… noobs se me acabó el dinero xD**

**Oh chet, cuanto ha pasado? Una semana? Dos? Lo sientoooooooooo, fue mi culpa, bueno en realidad tuve una urgencia familiar, ya saben de esas cosas en las que tienes que estar con tu familia o te dicen mal hijo/hermano/nieto/sobrino… esas.**

**Como sea aquí el otro cap :3 es como corto xD pero no importa o si? El próximo será más largo lo prometemos, pero bueno no más introducciones, lean.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, al igual que algún otro personaje de alguna otra película de disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8- Me debes un favor<strong>

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, su cabeza le daba algo de vueltas… de repente los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, como besó a la chica rubia. Sonrió para sí misma, ella debía ser suya, debía ser suya a como diera lugar. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor, al parecer Mérida no estaba, quizás había ido a su práctica de tiro con arco, lo había mencionado una o dos veces la noche anterior ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hora del día era? Nunca antes el sol había llegado a darle hasta la cara… miró si teléfono celular, tenía un mensaje, y no un mensaje de cualquiera, un mensaje de Elsa Rumsfeld. Rápidamente deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del teléfono y leyó detenidamente el mensaje, le decía que se verían en la biblioteca a las 11 en punto, el mensaje fue enviado a las 8 am, miró la hora en su mismo teléfono, no podía ser tan tarde ¿O sí? Sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa, eran las 10:45, ¡No tenía tiempo de nada! Y conociendo a Elsa, se iría a los 2 minutos de no verla llegar. Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a arreglarse. Se bañó rápidamente y cogió lo primero que vio en su closet, una camisa holgada de tirantes color azul cielo y unos leggins negros, optó por tomar sus converse negras y su mochila con varios cuadernos, no terminó de hacerse una de sus trenzas cuando ya había comenzado a correr hasta la biblioteca.

Mentalmente la pelirroja daba gracias a Belle, sin ella no hubiera sabido el camino más rápido a la biblioteca y probablemente iría más tarde de que lo que iba. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca ya había terminado de atar su trenza, Antes de entrar al edificio que era la biblioteca vio a la rubia blanquecina mirando su reloj de pulsera, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hey Rumsfeld- la miró de arriba abajo como quien devora un pastel con la mirada, la chica traía puesta una camisa azul marina de cuello alto y mangas largas, un jean de un azul oscuro, y unos zapatos sin tacón negros. La rubia traía el mismo peinado que la noche anterior, una trenza sobre su hombro y el fleco algo despeinado.

-Llegas tarde Hummel- entró a la biblioteca sin siquiera esperar una excusa o disculpa por parte de la menor, pasando por enfrente de la bibliotecaria, por supuesto era una hermana, se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba al fondo del lugar, aunque no había casi nadie ese era el lugar en el que ella siempre se sentaba. Anna la siguió hasta la mesa, se sentó a su lado y se acercó un poco a Elsa hasta que sus hombros chocaron.

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tienes un trasero sexy?- Elsa se quedó en blanco… quiso darle una bofetada, dios, en serio que quiso, sin embargo optó por carraspear un poco y mirarla con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que besas muy mal?- la pelirroja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba.  
>-Ya ves… siempre hay una primera vez para todo- una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Anna… la de trenzas no sabía que responder o que hacer, esa chica era realmente impredecible. Se quedó en silencio viendo como la ojiazul sacaba de su bolsa un estuche para lentes, segundos después se quedó boquiabierta, en serio esa chica debía ser suya, es decir… debía ser ilegal que se viera tan sexy con una camisa hasta el cuello y unos anteojos… era la nerd que cualquier chico podría desear, Y DEBÍA SER SUYA.<br>-Bien ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿Puedes decirme en que te va mal? Alguna de las asignaturas además de alemán claro está- la chica de trenzas la miró unos segundos antes de asentir, sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas, en serio que estaba muy mal en esa asignatura.

-No entiendo estos ejercicios de producto notable, es decir al principio pensé entenderlo pero ya luego siempre me enredo con esa fórmula de (a+b)2 es igual a… no sé… qué demonios… o algo así- mientras hablaba colocaba el cuaderno sobre la mesa y lo abría en la última página en la que había escrito.

-Es igual a a2 + 2 · a + b + b2- Elsa suspiró y miró unos segundos al techo antes de dirigir su mirada al cuaderno, como lo esperaba, totalmente desorganizado, ¡Por dios que quería morir! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo una chica podía ser tan desorganizada en una sola página de cuaderno? Dio un rápido vistazo, ¿Anna siquiera había prestado atención? Nada estaba hecho bien, iba a ir con Rodmina, eso mismo iba a hacer ahora ir con Rodmina a decirle que la devolvieran al Segundo de primaria. Giró la página y se encontró con un ejercicio a medio terminar y un dibujo al pie de la página, un pequeño muñeco de nieve con la nariz algo grande y dos dientes delanteros muy pronunciados.  
><em>-"¿Esto es lo que haces en clases Hummel?"<em>- pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Anna la miró unos segundos luego miró el dibujo y nuevamente a Elsa.  
>-Según tengo entendido, tienes un examen la semana que viene acerca de este tema- la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con una de sus trenzas algo avergonzada.<p>

-Bueno… si- miro a otro lado algo sonrojada.  
>-No es la gran cosa de todas formas- Elsa abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Pero qué demonios decía esta chiquilla? Tomó una gran oleada de aire y luego lo expulsó en un suspiró, esto demandaba tiempo pero ante todo paciencia… MUCHA paciencia.<p>

-¿Qué te parece si comienzas haciendo uno de estos ejercicios y diciéndome qué parte no logras comprender?- Anna mordió levemente su labio inferior, Elsa le escupiría un ojo si supiera que en realidad había estado la mayor parte del tiempo de esa clase dibujando pequeños bocetos de la misma rubia.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Es decir… no es como si no hubiera prestado atención alguna- rió un poco nerviosa mirando a Elsa, pudo jurar que una pequeña vena sobresalió en su frente en ese momento.  
>-Está bien, lo haré- cogió su lápiz y miró varios de los ejercicios que la profesora había dejado como tarea… no entendía nada. Minutos después en los que Anna estuvo escribiendo y luego borrando repetidas veces, Elsa suspiró sonoramente.<p>

-Entonces es en serio que no prestaste atención- la rubia acarició su sien, esta chica se lo estaba poniendo difícil, MUY DIFÍCIL. Acomodó un poco sus gafas y cogió su lápiz, se acercó a Anna y comenzó con el primer ejercicio  
>-Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte, cuando te pongan este tipo de problemas lo que debes hacer es...-<p>

Anna la miró atentamente, no podía creer que había besado a esa chica la noche anterior, es decir, había besado chicas pero, nunca una le había parecido tan hermosa como ella. Detalló su cabello rubio, atado en esa trenza de una forma un tanto desinteresada, su cabello era medianamente largo, llegaba hasta su pecho... oh sí, ahora que lo recordaba, la chica traía esa camisa de cuello alto... ¡Vamos! que como recompensa por ponerle atención al menos le hubiera podido dejar ver un poco de carne ¿No?… poner atención, demonios no estaba poniendo atención alguna, trató de concentrarse en el cuaderno pero Elsa estaba escribiendo sobre él y unas cosas que no lograba entender.  
>Miró su mano, se veía tan frágil, casi como si la chica fuera de porcelana, sus uñas eran algo largas sin embargo no había esmalte de algún color en ellas, parecía que ella únicamente usaba brillo. Dirigió su vista a su rostro nuevamente, ella estaba concentrada en lo que le explicaba, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el cuaderno. ¡Dios! Que en serio se veía tan sexy con esos lentes… como una profesora que vendría a azotarla si no prestaba atención. Detallándola unos segundos, descubrió esas imperceptibles pecas en su rostro… podía jurar que no las había visto hasta ese día,<br>Fijo la vista en sus labios… estaban moviéndose, oh… esos labios que había saboreado la noche anterior… esa chica era buena besando, de hecho sintió que sus lenguas se acoplaban muy bien; mientras Anna movía alocadamente su lengua Elsa lo hacía de forma apacible, con un ritmo lento... oh dios aún ahora estaba moviéndola de esa forma.

Esperen... sus labios dejaron de moverse, DIOS SANTO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA DICHO?

-¿Has entendido? -Elsa alzó una ceja, obvio que ni le había prestado atención por dios, la chica probablemente había contado las pecas de su cara, ¡Que dios la ayude! Eso era lo único que podía salvar a Anna Hummel, además de magia oscura y demoniaca o algo parecido, una ayudita del cielo era lo único que podría ayudarla, porque si ni ella hacía que se concentrara entonces ¿Quién demonios podría hacerlo?

-Podría besarte ahora mismo- soltó de repente, la pelirroja ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo hasta que sintió la ligera tensión en el ambiente. Elsa la miraba en blanco, no esperando ese comentario por parte de la menor, ¡Vamos! ¿Qué persona sexy esperaba que le prestaran atención si tenía esos anteojos y esa cara, además de esa lengua tan escurridiza? Pero no, no, no, no, no, por supuesto que no, Elsa Rumsfeld no iba a tolerar más esa actitud de niña idiota o lo que fuera por parte de Anna Hummel, abrió un poco sus labios para quejarse cuando… sintió un tacto caliente en su mejilla, unos dedos que rozaban su mejilla y pasaban desde esta hasta su barbilla, bajando un poco su rostro para por fin sentir los labios calientes de Anna sobre los suyos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

Pudo jurar que soltó un ligero gemido cuando la lengua de la pelirroja tocó la suya, sintió su piel erizarse y como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Aquella lengua habilidosa exploraba su boca, o más bien volvía a explorarla; Anna no paraba de mover su lengua, y ella simplemente estaba allí, sintiendo su mano derecha en su barbilla y un calor procedente de su pecho, el aire comenzaba a faltarle por lo cual colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Anna tratando de alejarla. La menor se negaba a apartarse, su mano pasó de su barbilla a su nuca intensificando más el beso, Elsa soltó un quejido, en serio comenzaba a necesitar aire, mordió el labio inferior de Anna haciendo que se alejara inmediatamente. Divisó tras la pelirroja un par de chicas que se acomodaron unas mesas más delante de la suya, enfocó su vista en Anna quien estaba tocándose el labio inferior

-Oye no tienes que ser tan brusc- el fuerte agarre de Elsa en su muñeca la hizo callar además de los labios de la rubia nuevamente sobre los suyos. La más alta comenzó a caminar; sin separarse de sus labios, hasta uno de los pasillos, su espalda chocó contra uno de los estantes por lo cual la rubia se detuvo. Anna colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Elsa profundizando más el beso, esta última coloco sus manos en su cintura acariciándola levemente lo que hizo que Anna se estremeciera un poco. Ambas volvieron a separarse, sin embargo Elsa continuó besando a la pelirroja, pasando por su mejilla hasta su oreja, succionó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó un poco antes de bajar a su cuello, le dio un pequeño mordisco haciendo que Anna soltara un quejido al tiempo que, por inercia, empujó un poco a Elsa, su cuerpo chocó contra el enorme estante haciendo que un libro cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar pasos acercándose al lugar, Elsa se agachó para recoger dicho libro. Segundos después una de la hermana que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca se asomo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- miró a ambas chicas con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Mis disculpas, hermana- habló rápidamente Elsa sabiendo que si Anna decía algo lo estropearía todo.  
>-Sólo necesitaba bajar este libro pero se me ha resbalado, siento las molestias-<p>

-Oh no, no se preocupe señorita Rumsfeld- la mujer volvió a mirar unos segundos a Anna, luego dirigió su vista a Elsa.  
>-Sólo tenga un poco más de cuidado- una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Elsa al escuchar esto.<p>

-Lo tendré hermana- dirigió su vista a Anna, ésta comprendió al instante la mirada que le estaba dando Elsa por lo cual se sonrojó totalmente. Sin más que decir la mujer se retiró y segundos después Elsa volvió a su lugar, inmediatamente Anna la siguió sentándose nuevamente a su lado.  
>-Esto no puede repetirse- dijo en voz baja Elsa para que sólo Anna pudiera escucharla.<p>

-Ey… no fui yo la que nos llevó hasta el pasillo- la rubia volteó a mirarla, sin embargo antes de seguir discutiendo con ella fijó su vista en su cuello.

-Espera un segundo- se acercó un poco más a ella.  
>-¡Anna!- la pelirroja se tensó completamente, era la primera vez que Elsa decía su nombre. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos cuando logró ver el pequeño moretón que tenía Anna en el cuello.<br>-¿Qué demonios es…? ¡Oculta eso Hummel!- Elsa miró a todos lados, sintiendo que todo el mundo podía ver eso aún estando a miles de kilómetros.

-¿Se ve mal? Pensé que te gustaría, es decir es como una marca que grita "Soy de Rumsfeld"- la pelirroja sonrió coquetamente jugando con una de sus trenzas, por algún motivo Elsa comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿M-Mía? eso no pude hacerlo yo… es decir, claro que lo hice pero… pudo hacerlo cualquiera- sujetó con ambas manos las puntas de su cabello, comenzando a juguetear con ellas algo nerviosa.

-Claro… pero ante Mérida, Belle y Rapunzel esta marca vale oro- Elsa se quedó de piedra… no podía ser.

-¿Q-Qué acabas de decir?-

-Que Mérida, Belle y Rapunzel saben quien la hizo… es decir tú- la rubia frunció un poco su ceño.

-Eres una… pequeña…- comenzó a murmurar cosas que Anna no comprendió, Elsa colocó una de sus manos sobre la mesa, comenzó a tamborilearla con sus dedos, parecía que la chica estaba tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Luego de unos segundos Elsa paró de tamborilear la mesa y miró a Anna seriamente.  
>-Olvidaré el hecho de que Lokhart me molestará durante las próximas semanas por eso- con su mano derecha señaló el cuello de Anna.<br>-Si prometes prestar real atención- la pelirroja guardó silencio unos segundos, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y miró a Elsa con una sonrisa seductora. La rubia había tomado el silencio como una aceptación a su propuesta, por lo cual tomó el lápiz para volver a escribir el ejercicio.

-¿Qué te parece si lo olvidas a cambio de unos besos?- la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando notó como la punta del lápiz con el que Elsa escribía se rompió debido a la fuerza que la chica usó para hacer el trazo.

-Me debes un favor Hummel… un favor muy, MUY grande- murmuró cogiendo un sacapuntas. Anna no volvió a abrir la boca durante la explicación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto… no se molesten, no… bajen esos tomates ahora D:<strong>

**Esto fue como una introducción al capitulo que viene, así que bajen los tomates y las bolas de papel ahora por favor, bien, si… gracias xD Bueno ese fue el cap, les gusto? No les gusto? Tienen una recomendación? Una pregunta? Dejen un review responderemos o algo la próxima semana BI**

**Nos leemos bellezas :3**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


	9. Mi Primer Beso

**Oye siiiii! Noté que mi amiga había escrito casi todo el final así que yo sólo tuve que modificarlo un poco y ya, marica amanda te amoooo 3**

**Este, ah si, holis todo el mundo siento el retraso, pero habían unos cuantos fics que sigo y actualizaron y fue como: OMG TENGO QUE LEER! Ustedes supongo que lo entienden no? Aparte de el mío siguen más fics así que sienten esa emoción y ganas de leer y… como sea no le doy más vuelta al asunto lean**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, ni Mérida, ni nadie, somos pobres y venezolanas o sea :'c**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 - Mi primer beso<strong>

Elsa estuvo resolviendo todas sus dudas acerca de cualquier asignatura por lo menos 4 horas, Anna ya no daba para más, sin embargo por lo que podía notar la pelirroja Elsa parecía poder explicarle aún más horas sin siquiera notar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido… dios, ella y Belle la sorprendían. Se estiró un poco, luego de levantarse de aquella silla, no era cómoda la verdad, dirigió su vista a la rubia, esta estaba guardando sus cosas de manera calmada, como si no hubiera estado casi 4 horas sentada explicándole a Anna cosa alguna.

-Entonces… ¿Me da un respiro para desayunar su majestad?- Elsa arqueó una ceja, esa niña de verdad que era tonta, pero le seguiría el juego.

-Una reina sabia debe mantener a sus súbditos en buen estado… si no es así ¿Cómo se supone que van a acatar sus órdenes?- una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios, Anna lo comprendió al instante, la rubia sabía cómo arruinarle su chiste.

-Bien, bien… lo comprendo… entonces estaré en tu habitación en una hora, guapa- le guiño un ojo haciendo que la chica pálida girara los suyos.

-Si llegas tarde me deberás otro pequeñísimo favor- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la biblioteca hasta su habitación.

-Si es otro favor como este, deberé apresurarme- murmuró para sí misma antes de encaminarse hasta el comedor, demonios, tenía un hambre mortal, ni siquiera había desayunado y ya eran las 3 de la tarde… eso le pasaba por despertar tarde.  
>En su camino al comedor se encontró con Belle, la castaña había salido ya de sus actividades de la banda, según tenía entendido Belle tocaba el saxofón, y estar en la banda del internado contaba como actividad de club… quizás ella podría entrar a la banda con Belle.<p>

-¿Entonces has estado cuatro horas estudiando con Elsa?- Belle la miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que se sentaban en una de las mesas, el comedor estaba sorprendentemente vacío, no había muchas chicas allí.

-Ha sido lo peor… pero… al principio nos besamos, aunque eso no le quita lo molesto- la pelirroja le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y luego dirigió su vista a Belle, quien la miraba impactada.

-S-Se besaron en… ¿En la biblioteca?- Anna sólo asintió desinteresada.  
>-¿Estás loca? ¡Ese lugar está lleno de cámaras!-<p>

-¿Ah sí?- esta vez Belle asintió.  
>-Oh… bueno ella nos llevó hasta un pasillo entre las estanterías… supongo que fue por eso- la de ojos avellana parecía más calmada, al parecer si había sido por eso.<br>-Y bien… ¿Dónde están Punzie y Mérida?- miró por los alrededores, no había señal de Mérida o Rapunzel.

-Los horarios de los clubes no son los mismos, Rapunzel saldrá en una hora del suyo por ejemplo y Mérida ha pasado todo el día entrenando para su torneo del martes, según tengo entendido vendrá su madre… lo que quiere decir que querrá demostrarle lo buena que es o algo parecido- la castaña tomó un poco de su ensalada césar.

-¿Su madre? ¿Acaso los padres pueden venir a mirar?-

-Por supuesto que si Anna… No es sólo un torneo, están celebrando la fundación del internado esta semana, cumplirá 49 años de haber sido fundada así que como todos los años lo celebrará en grande… ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron?- la pelirroja no tenía n idea de qué hablaba Belle.  
>-Bien, cada año el internado celebra antes de invierno su fundación, o más bien, cuando esta rara catedral pasó a ser un internado para jovencitas… para esto dedica una semana en competencias de los clubes, al menos los clubes de deportes, por otra parte el club de arte hace una presentación de obras, sólo las mejores obras son presentadas, ya sean esculturas de arcilla, piedra o cuadros… es una molestia para mí porque la banda toca todas las mañanas al iniciar y las tardes al finalizar-<p>

-¿Entonces mis padres pueden venir?- Belle asintió con la cabeza.

-Inclusive vienen los padres de los competidores de los otros internados-

-¿Otros internados?- Anna alzó una cejas sin entender.

-Claro, vendrán 3 Internados vecinos, los internados mixtos Eifford, Aiglon y el internado masculino Lambrecht, pero para estos internados la entrada de los padres es exclusiva para los competidores, un estudiante que no competirá no podrá traer a sus padres-

-Interesante… ¿Y todos los clubes participaran en esto?-

-Obviamente, no entiendo como Elsa no te habló de esto… es importante puesto que no tendremos clases esta semana y las actividades comienzan a partir de las 9 am- los ojos de Anna brillaron.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Podré levantarme tarde?- Belle soltó una risa

-A menos que tengas que tocar en la banda- ambas comenzaron a reír por el comentario.

-Esto es increíble, sólo tuve dos semanas de clases y ya me están dando una semana libre- comentó sonriente.

-Es porque tu comenzaste las clases algo tarde… ya sabes, como un meses después de haber empezado el periodo escolar… me sorprende que te hayan admitido he de acotar- Anna miró al techo pensando, realmente era raro que la hayan admitido.

-Cierto, mis padres debieron ofrecer mucho dinero o algo parecido- volvieron a reír.

-Bien, no es porque no me agrade estar contigo, pero iré a estudiar para mi próximo examen… en caso de que necesites algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme- le dedicó una sonrisa amigable antes de levantarse.

-Te acompañaría pero he estado muchas horas en ese lugar así que mejor me marcho a mi habitación- sonrió caminando con ella hasta la entrada del comedor.  
>-Ya nos veremos Belle- dijo sonriéndole.<p>

-Espero y sea pronto- dicho esto ambas se marcharon hacia lugares distintos. Al llegar a su habitación Anna se tiró sobre la cama, en unos 15 minutos debía encaminarse a la habitación de Elsa, por algún motivo se moría de nervios, allí había sido su primer beso con la rubia, y ciertamente todo había comenzado con un "favor", sin embargo esta vez… esta vez el favor era diferente… mucho a decir verdad. Se dedicó a mirar el techo de la habitación al tiempo que escuchaba música en su ipod, hasta que sonó una canción que la hizo recordar a Elsa inmediatamente, recordó cómo fue su primer beso con la rubia, sus labios le habían parecido embriagantes y su lengua un caramelo… esa chica era perfecta. Cerró unos minutos sus ojos sacándose los audífonos, entonces escuchó como la puerta era abierta y luego de unos segundos era cerrada, abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a la susodicha puerta, Mérida acababa de entrar allí, tenía su arco en su espalda y la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso has estado todo el día allí tirada?- Anna soltó una risa

-Ojalá… tuve que ir a estudiar cuatro horas con Elsa… fue una tortura- la chica de cabello alocado la miró con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro al tiempo que dejó su arco a un lado de su cama y se tiró sobre esta.

-¿Qué estudiaron? ¿Anatomía? Algo cómo "Señorita Hummel, cuando una mujer está excitada sus pezones se endurecen, justo como los suyos ahora" ¿Algo así?- la ojigris imitó la voz de Elsa con un todo de lujuria que hizo reír a su compañera.

-¡Sucia! Por supuesto que no… fue más como "Hummel si no dejas de mirar mis labios voy a tener que dejarte mucha tarea"… algo así-

-¿Así que se besaron? Dime… ¿Cómo besa Rumsfeld? ¿Da besos como pasiva? Quiero decir… besos como… como… ya sabes cómo ella se ve… tan correcta y formal… algo como un beso ñoño- ambas comenzaron a reír, Mérida no supo cómo explicarse sin embargo Anna parecía entender todo a la perfección.

-Oh no… créeme que no… es más como esos besos que te das en fiestas alocadas con personas experimentadas… besos así-

-Mmm, quien la viera… muy correcta y delicada, pero en realidad quiere follarnos a todas… por cierto nunca supe, ¿Realmente ella es lesbiana? ¿O es bisexual? Quizás narniana- Anna rió.

-No lo sé, se lo preguntaré algún día- su teléfono sonó, faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 4, debía irse, soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse de su cama ante la mirada extrañada de su compañera.  
>-Debo irme- murmuró tomando sus audífonos y su ipod, guardándolos en su bolsillo.<p>

-¿A dónde?- preguntó la chica de melena alocada sentándose en su cama.

-Con Elsa… le debo un favor… te lo contaré todo luego- terminó por decir Anna antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Le debe un favor? ¿Algo como tijeretear?- Mérida dirigió su vista a la puerta por la que Anna acababa de salir.  
>-Esa Elsa trabaja muy rápido- dijo para sí misma tomando su teléfono y escribiéndole un mensaje a Rapunzel.<br>-No le deseo el mal pero espero que tarde un largo, largo rato- sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo que enviaba aquel mensaje.

* * *

><p>-Oh vaya… justo a tiempo Hummel- dijo la rubia blanquecina al tiempo que se dirigía a su silla de escritorio para continuar con sus deberes, Anna cerró la puerta de la habitación y miró el lugar… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo ¡La habitación era un desastre! Era obvio que Elsa había hecho todo esto a propósito porque la noche anterior estaba perfectamente ordenado, pero ahora parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.<br>-¿A qué esperas para comenzar?- pudo jurar que la chica dijo aquello con un tono burlón, la miró unos segundos… si, se estaba burlando de ella, era casi imperceptible pero lo notó, la chica se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no reír.

-Ugh- ¿Acaso Elsa pensaba que ella era su esclava o algo parecido? Soltó un bufido y se dirigió al closet… una oleada de ropa y objetos cayó sobre ella, y otra vez, pudo jurar que escuchó una risa de Elsa… si, definitivamente lo había hecho apropósito.  
>-¡Oh vamos! Elsa esto es estúpido, tu habitación estaba totalmente ordenada ayer ¿Por qué demonios hoy está así?- Elsa volteó a mirarla con una ceja alzada.<p>

-Escucha Hummel, cada quien hace con su habitación lo que le place… si yo hice una fiesta alocada aquí esta mañana es mi asunto no el tuyo, tu asunto ahora es limpiar este desorden… acaso de que quieras deberme otro favor… que será lavar mi ropa por 3 semanas- esta vez la de ojos azules no pudo contenerse y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Anna la hubiera apreciado si no fuera una de burla.

-¡Bien! Pero si lavo tu ropa eso quiere decir que también lavaré la ropa interior… si se te pierden algunas prendas no es asunto mío- comentó al tiempo que levantaba la ropa, la cual al parecer estaba limpia, miró a Elsa por el rabillo del ojo sólo para notar como había dejado de sonreír para mirarla de una forma extraña, casi como si tuviera miedo… oh si, así estaba mejor, que Elsa le tuviera miedo… mucho, mucho miedo.

-S-Sólo continúa con tu trabajo- murmuró girando nuevamente para continuar con sus deberes.

Una hora había pasado y Anna continuaba ordenando la habitación de Elsa, o al menos eso pensaba la rubia que estaba inmersa en su mundo, en realidad Anna hacía minutos que se había tirado en la cama de Elsa; es que ¿Para qué la pelirroja iba a mentir? Ella no mantenía el orden en su propia habitación y ¿Según Elsa iba a ordenar la suya? Por favor, que la respetara un poco. Había comenzado a leer unos comics que encontró entre las cosas de la rubia, ¿Quién diría que la "señorita tenebrosa" leía Batman? Al parecer la chica era fanática de aquel superhéroe porque tenía de diversos superhéroes pero tenía muchos más de Batman. Habiendo terminado la última de las revistas que había cogido se levantó para llevarlas todas al lugar del que las había sacado cuando escuchó un chillido proveniente del escritorio de Elsa, inmediatamente miró a todos lados en busca de un lugar para ocultar las revista, fijó su vista en la mesa de noche de la rubia, rápidamente la abrió y las metió allí. Sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre ella por lo que se giró.

-Hey- agitó su mano como símbolo de saludo por lo cual Elsa giró los ojos.

-No has hecho casi nada en una hora Hummel… ¿Podrías apresurarte? Necesito mi espacio- habló levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta.  
>-Iré por algo de comer… ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó más por cortesía que queriendo comprarle algo realmente.<p>

-Claro… mmm una barra de chocolate estaría bien, hermosa- le guiño un ojo desechando todo su nerviosismo en ese momento.

-Eres de lo peor- dijo luego de pasar una mano por su cara con algo de desesperación, Anna rió un poco viéndola abrir la puerta.  
>-Hazme un favor… termina lo que te pedí y deja de husmear entre mis cosas- la pelirroja la miró con una ceja alzada haciéndose la desentendida, Elsa sólo tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza en dirección a su cama donde se encontraba una de las revistas de Batman para que Anna entendiera a que venía el comentario.<p>

-L-Lo siento, lo haré- contestó la chica pecosa justo antes de escuchar como Elsa cerraba la puerta.  
>-Oh dios, ella da miedo- murmuró para sí misma encaminándose hasta el escritorio.<br>-A ver que tanto escribes- se sentó en la silla y detalló la libreta de Elsa antes de abrirla; era de color azul cielo, con un enorme copo de nieve en medio y varios más pequeños alrededor… algo un poco animado para ser de ella en realidad; inmediatamente sintió como si un brillo saliera de aquella libreta en cuanto la abrió…  
>-Todo está tan… ordenado y… su caligrafía es tan perfecta que… mis ojos…- la cerró nuevamente pasando una mano por su frente como si estuviera limpiándose algo de sudor. Dirigió su vista por el escritorio, encontrándose con el ipod de la rubia justo a un lado de la libreta.<br>-Vaya vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- sonrió con malicia tomando entre sus manos aquel artefacto y husmeando un poco en él. Estuvo varios minutos revisando el ipod, notando así que los gustos musicales de Elsa eran… variados, la chica escuchaba desde el rock más pesado, pasando por el pop más fresa, hasta música clásica e instrumentales…  
>-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién escucha música clásica a estas alturas de la vida?- continuó husmeando un poco hasta detenerse en una canción… una canción muy particular, esa que le había recordado a Elsa esa misma tarde. ¿Qué demonios? Obviamente había notado que coincidían un poco sus gustos, pero que Elsa tuviera esta canción hacía su mundo un poco más gay y mágico… es decir feliz y mágico.<br>Se sacó los audífonos cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella que podría llegar a abrirle un hueco en la cabeza, por lo cual también se levantó rápidamente de aquella silla.

-Te dije que no… ugh… ¿Para qué lo intento?- habló más para sí misma que para Anna, la pelirroja notó que traía una pequeña bolsa plástica en una de sus manos, contenía una soda enlatada, una bolsa de patatas, una barra de chocolate, una paleta de caramelo y al parecer otras cosas que no pudo ver.  
>-Escucha, para tu mala suerte, sólo había una barra de chocolate y adivina ¿Qué? Es para la reina- sacó de la bolsa la barra de chocolate y se la mostró con una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.<p>

-¡Eso no es justo! Soy tu invitada, debes dármela- Elsa alzó una ceja ante ese comentario.

-¿Mi invitada? Eres la chica que limpiará mi habitación… y créeme, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo- se sentó frente a su escritorio sin siquiera esperar lo que vendría. La pelirroja posicionó su mano derecha sobre el escritorio de la rubia apoyándose un poco sobre este, haciendo que Elsa fijara su vista en ella.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta 3OH!3?- ante la pregunta la rubia simplemente asintió abriendo su bolsa para sacar las distintas golosinas que traía.  
>-Y… ¿Has escuchado My Firts Kiss?- Elsa tragó sonoramente.<p>

-No lo sé, quizás… ¿Por qué?- notó como Anna dejó de apoyarse sobre su mano para llevarla hasta su Ipod… trató de actuar normal y tomó su paleta, le sacó el envoltorio y la llevó inmediatamente a su boca comenzando a jugar con ella en su boca.

-Sabes hoy estuve pensando mucho en ti – Anna hablaba con un tono algo meloso, pasando su mano izquierda por la parte trasera del cuello de Elsa, debía admitir que lo que Anna no sabía de matemáticas y alemán, lo sabía de seducción…

-No es de extrañar, sólo mírame… en una escala del 1 al 10 yo soy un 100, soy en realidad como para morirse- tenía que actuar normal, cómo si no le hiciera efecto alguno aquella caricia en su cuello, con su mano comenzó a girar el pequeño palo de su paleta, para luego sacarla de su boca unos segundos y lamerla bajo la atenta mirada de Anna.

-No lo dudo, pero sabes justo pensaba en ti cuando sonó esa canción ¿Quieres escucharla?- Anna lo notó, Elsa era muy sensible al tacto, sobre todo en la zona del cuello.

-¿Quieres ir a limpiar?- trató de que sonara lo más rudo posible sin embargo su voz tembló un poco cuando Anna pasó su mano hasta una de sus orejas.

-Antes escúchala-

-Es que comienza a oler raro aquí ¿No lo hueles?- la rubia olisqueó un poco, en realidad la habitación estaba perfumada, lo único que estaba mal con ella era el desorden que había creado minutos antes de que Anna llegara.

-¿El deseo? Si- Elsa tuvo que sacar de su boca la paleta, sentía que iba a ahogarse luego de escuchar eso.

-¡Oh vamos!- la rubia giró los ojos luego miró a Anna unos segundos, tenía una estúpida sonrisa que desprendía coquetería a mil. Suspiró sonoramente antes de extender su mano.  
>-Si crees que por una estúpida canción mis labios terminaran pegados a los tuyos estás totalmente equivocada Hummel- la pelirroja le entregó el auricular, el cual Elsa colocó en su oreja inmediatamente.<p>

_**My first kiss went a little like this  
>And twist<br>And twist  
>Well my first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<strong>_

_**I said no more teachers  
>And no more books<br>I got a kiss under the bleachers  
>Hoping that nobody looks<br>Lips like liquorish  
>Tongue like candy<br>Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**_

_**In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips  
>(I got you on my lips)<br>At the foot of the stairs  
>With my fingers in your hair<br>Baby, this is it...**_

Mientras sonaba la canción Anna continuaba acariciando la parte trasera del cuello de Elsa, quien seguía llevando su mano desde la bolsa de patatas hasta su boca… la rubia no sabía qué hacer ¿Debería alejarla y pedirle que se vaya o quizás romper la tensión del ambiente abriendo su soda y derramándola sobre ella?

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooh  
>Ooooooh (x2)<br>Well my first kiss went a little like this**

**I said no more sailors  
>And no more soldiers<br>With your name in a heart  
>Tattooed up on the shoulders<br>Your kiss is like whiskey  
>It gets me drunk<br>And I wake up in the morning  
>with the taste of your tongue<strong>

Anna bajó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Elsa quien al instante se tensó, deteniendo su mano a mitad de camino hasta su boca, lentamente la pelirroja llevó su mano hasta la de la rubia quitándole la paleta y llevándola hasta su boca comenzando a lamerla con lentitud. La rubia tenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos, con sus ojos fijos en la lengua de Anna, en cómo esta rozaba contra el caramelo de la que era su paleta. Anna terminó de introducir la paleta en su boca y al igual que Elsa minutos antes comenzó a girar el palillo de esta, la ojiazul no lo soportó más, tomó a Anna por el brazo y a jaló haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros. Elsa tomó la paleta y la sacó de la boca de Anna y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, su lengua jugaba ágilmente con la de la pelirroja. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire pero no fue por mucho, Anna le sonrió y la beso de nuevo, más rápido, más pasional… paso sus manos por el vientre y entonces las aparto rápidamente, beso el cuello de Elsa haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido, Elsa se separó un poco de ella para atrapar los labios de Anna, besándole salvaje pero lento.

_**In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips  
>(I got you on my lips)<br>At the foot of the stairs  
>With my fingers in your hair<br>Baby, this is it...**_

_**[Chorus]  
>She won't ever get enough<br>Once she gets a little touch  
>If I had it my way,<br>You know that I'd make her say  
>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh (x2)**_

-¡Elsa!- dijo Anna como pudo, los labios de Elsa hacían que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, Elsa tomo la cintura de la pelirroja y la pegó completamente a ella, le atrapo entre sus brazos y le beso nuevamente, con su mano recorrió la bien torneada cintura llegando hasta la pierna derecha, la tomo y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. Se besaban de manera salvaje, ambas eran conscientes de lo que hacían, pero el calor del momento y las sensaciones tan placenteras les obligaban a continuar. Elsa bajo la intensidad de los besos y sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo a Anna atrapo su cuello marcándolo con besos suaves mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración de la pelirroja.

_**My first went a little like this  
>And twist<br>And twist  
>Well My first kiss went a little like this<br>And twist  
>And twist<strong>_

_**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>O-o-o-o-o-oh  
>Ooooooh<strong>_

_**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Oooooooh  
>Oooooooh (x2)<strong>_

_**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way,  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>_

Los besos ya se estaban saliendo de control, Elsa mordió el labio de la pelirroja que no dejaba de pensar que todo era maravilloso, las manos de Anna se escurrían bajo la camisa de Elsa y comenzó a levantarla lentamente, en ese momento una chispa de cordura apareció en la mente de Elsa haciendo que apartara a Anna y haciendo que se levantara.

-¡No! Esto no debe pasar de nuevo- se levantó y la llevó hasta la puerta.  
>-Ya puedes irte-<p>

-Pe… pero Elsa, aún no he terminado- decía Anna tratando de zafarse del agarre que Elsa, quien únicamente la soltó cuando estaba fuera de su habitación.

-El favor ya está cobrado… Adiós- dijo Elsa cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Lo había hecho de nuevo, la había besado y botado sin decir nada, ya comenzaba a odiar el comportamiento de la rubia. Anna bajó a su habitación y cuando entró se encontró con Mérida y Rapunzel que estaban sentadas en la cama de la pelirroja.

-Hola Anna- Rapunzel se levantó al verla, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

-Hola Rapunzel ¿Que le pasó a tu cabello? Esta… despeinado- la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se pasó una mano por el cabello algo avergonzada.

-Oh bueno es que… mmm… Mérida comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y pues… terminé así- dijo soltando una risa algo nerviosa al final. Anna no estaba de ánimos para seguir preguntando así que fue a sentarse en su cama.

-Y bueno Annie, ¿Qué tal te fue en la habitación de Voldemort?- preguntó Mérida queriendo saber todos los detalles  
>-¿Tuvieron sexo salvaje?-<p>

-¿En la habitación de Elsa? ¿Qué hacías ahí Anna?- Rapunzel la miró completamente confundida.

-Sólo estaba limpiando su habitación-

-¿LIMPIANDO SU HABITACIÓN? – Ambas chicas no podían creer lo que decía.

-Sí, es una larga historia- Anna acariciaba inconscientemente su labio.  
>-Definitivamente creo que Elsa tiene un fetiche con morder a la gente cuando besa-<p>

-Oh sí, siempre hace eso- dijo Rapunzel pero luego se dio cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta. Ambas pelirrojas la miraban sorprendida, sobretodo Mérida que luego su mirada pasó a una de molestia.  
>-Emm… y… entonces ¿Qué paso ahí arriba?- la rubia trataba de cambiar rápidamente el tema.<p>

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento- Anna se recostó en su cama mirando al techo. Mérida y Rapunzel se miraban, algo le pasaba a Anna y tenían que saber que era.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo un cuadro que terminar- Rapunzel se levantó y más atrás se levantó Mérida para acompañarla a la puerta.  
>-Mérida trata de hablar con ella, me preocupa- miró a Anna quien tenía la mirada perdida<br>-Pero por favor se delicada ¿Si?-

-Tranquila lo hare- Mérida le dio un pequeño beso. Cuando Rapunzel ya se iba la llamó de nuevo.  
>-Punzie… Para la próxima límate las uñas, mi espalda me arde- la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa coqueta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eso último, como desde la canción hasta aquí abajo lo escribió mi amiga, lo único que hice fue corregir errores y eso.<strong>

**No crean que Rapunzel y Elsa tienen algo :c en serio sólo son primas normales, o al menos mi prima me dijo que así son las primas normales D: okno xD este… supongo que ahora me tengo que ir, tengo tarea y ahora un trabajo y… y… adiós vida social y fanfics de Tyzula, Korrasami, Elsanna y todo el yuri que podría leer :c**

**Adios #pipol o/ se leen.**

**H. Dleifder/OUA Harry Potter Fan**


End file.
